By Chance
by Alice-Cullens-Twin
Summary: Robin and his band return back to there old town and find that there are new people in town! Could these people help them work through problems? Problems they didn't even know they had? I do not own Robin hood or any songs put in this fic. Enjoy!
1. Meeting

Robin Locksley was in the band called the outlaws with his best mates

Robin Locksley was in the band called the outlaws with his best mates. There was Much there manager, Will there base player, Alan on keyboard and little John on drums. Robin loved his life it felt good to be playing music for a living but he couldn't help but feel a bit incomplete like something was missing in him. Robin had always loved music since he was little and had got from his mother.

Robin was sat on his Tour bus trying to think of a new song for his band to play. The others were doing there own thing. Alan and Much were arguing like normal. Will was carving some wood which was his other hobby and little John was sat listening to music while reading. Robin smiled at the group. They'd been together for about 5 years as a band but they had been friends much longer. They had gone through secondary school together back at Nottingham. Now they were going back home to where it all started for a concert and Robin couldn't wait to get back and see everyone again. Robin was brought out of his train of thought by Alan shouting.

"Much for goodness sake will stop spilling drinks and food all over my music sheets" Alan stressed

"Well if you would stop leaving them around then I wouldn't" Much replied

"It's a tour bus were meant to be messy" Alan exclaimed

"No you just believe it should be messy" Much explained

"Will you two stop fighting please? We are almost home" Robin sighed

"Fine okay" Alan said sitting down next to Will.

Much shook his head and went back to his sleeping part. Robin sighed again and laid down to get some rest before tomorrow.

_In Nottingham…_

Marian was sat on her bed with her best friend Katie. She was trying to convince Marian to go to a concert with her to see the outlaws.

"Come on Maz its just one night" Katie begged

"I don't know I've got a lot of marking to do" Marian explained. Marian was a school music teacher and she loved her job.

"But it's the outlaws there great even you thought they were and don't say you didn't!" Katie exclaimed

"Fine if I come will you stop badgering me" Marian sighed

"Yes! Thank you" Katie said hugging her "and anyway you got 6 weeks to mark things it's the summer holidays" Katie laughed

"Actually I don't I'm going to be seeing me father to much and were going on holiday to Spain don't forget" Marian pointed out

"I know its going to be great cute boys!" Katie giggled

"Is that all you think about" Marian laughed

"No I think about cutes boys and how they would look on my arm" Katie replied

"Boys are not accessories. There people" Marian explained

"Yeah but you got to say a good looking guy on your arm has got to look good too" Katie exclaimed

Marian just rolled her eyes at her. Katie and her had been best friends for ages and Katie knew how stubborn Marian was.

_Next day… _

Robin was walking down the old streets of the Nottingham remembering all the good time he had here as a kid. Robin was not looking were he was going because he was looking at his old school and ended up bumping into someone.

"O my God I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going my fault" Robin ranted helping the women to stand up.

"Its okay don't worry about it" She smiled at him

"Erm…I'm Robin" Robin said extending his hand

"Marian" She replied shaking his hand "I see you were looking at the school. You use to go here" Marian inquired

"Yeah, when I was younger. This is wear I met my mates who would of thought we would turn out we became a famous band" Robin laughed

"So what band you in?" Marian asked

"The outlaws were playing tonight in concert down at the castle. You should come I can set you up with some tickets it's the least I could do" Robin offered

"it's alright I'm already going with my friend Katie she sort of dragged me into it but if your as good as she says you are it should be fun." Marian smiled

"Well how about I give you some backstage passes then you can come see me after the show?" Robin insisted

"Sure okay that would be great" Marian thanked

"Well how about we pop back to the tour bus and I'll grab you them passes" Robin smiled

"I can't not now I got to collect some papers from the school so I can mark them but how about you meet me in the music room. You know where that is right?" Marian asked

"Yeah I remember. See you then" Robin smiled

"Okay Bye for now" Marian smirked walking up to the school doors.

Marian was sat in the music room grabbing all the papers she needed, when she heard a knock on her door. She turned to see Robin standing smiling at her, two passes in his hand.

"Hey again. Here are your passes" Robin handed them over to her

"Thank you" Marian took them and put them in her bag

"So you work here as a music teacher" Robin asked

"Yeah. Its great fun" Marian smiled

"I remember my Music teacher but he wasn't half as pretty as you" Robin smirked

"Wow! Your really are like what they say in all the magazines" Marian laughed

"No! Alan is the Womanizer" Robin replied

"Could have fooled me" Marian smiled

Marian picked up her bag and began walking out the room. Robin was soon behind her.

"So where you from?" Robin asked

"Knighton" Marian replied "But I got sent to boarding school in London" Marian explained

"Why were you a trouble maker" Robin joked

"No I just didn't see eye to eye with my father" Marian sighed "I wasn't good enough for him. I wasn't the perfect daughter"

The rest of the way they talked about random things and got to know each other better. Soon they had to part ways. With a handshake Marian made her way back to her house while Robin made his way back to the castle to help set up for tonight. Marian walked into her house to find Katie sitting on her sofa. _I knew I shouldn't have given her a spare key _Marian thought to herself.

"Hey what took you so long?" Katie asked

"O I bumped into someone" Marian smiled

"Who?" Katie grinned

"A man" Marian wasn't going to let her know that easily she would make her squirm

"O new boyfriend material" Katie smiled "What was his name and are you seeing him again"

"Well I'm seeing him tonight at the concert" Marian smiled walking into her room to get ready for tonight

Robin sat in his room. Something that Marian said about her father made him think. He had the music down for a new song but he didn't have the lyrics but now Robin had an idea he started to write them when he was done he took it to the gang and they decided they would play it tonight.

_Later…_

Marian and Katie were standing in the crowd waiting for the band to come out. She still hadn't told Katie about Robin but she did say that she got the back stage passes. Soon the Band came out on stage Robin walked up to his mike.

"Hello Nottingham" he got a cheer in reply "Me and the gang are happy to be back where we started. I can not believe how much has changed. The towns changed and the girls have got cuter" Robin smirked he was looking in the crowd for Marian and then he spotted her he winked at her causing her to blush. They played a few songs and then Robin spoke to the crowd again.

"This last song is for some one I met today as they helped me think of the lyrics"

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Robin smiled "Thank you Nottingham you have been great. I hope you enjoyed it" Robin waved and the band walked off stage.

"Rob what was that about?" Will asked

"Your not telling me you met a bird already. We've only been here for a few hours" Alan exclaimed

"She is not a bird she is a women and her name is Marian. I bumped into her when I went out for a walked" Robin explained

"And by bumping into me he means accidentally knocking me over" Marian smiled

"Hey. You enjoy the concert?" Robin asked

"Yeah it was great and thanks for the call out. O this is my friend Katie by the way" Robin turned to Marian's side to see a smiling girl

"Hi nice to meet you" Robin smiled

"When you said you bumped into a man today Marian I didn't think you meant Robin Locksley from the outlaws" Katie exclaimed

"Well I did" Marian laughed

"Come on lets go back into the changing rooms" Robin smiled

With that Robin took Marian hand and led them all to the changing room. Where they all took a seat on the very comfy chairs.

"Marian Remind me to make you go and get work from school more often if it means you get to bump into stars" Katie smiled

"Thanks Katie" Marian shook her head

They sat and talked for a while the band got to know Marian and Katie and Marian and Katie got to get to know the band better. They found out that the band was actually nothing like what the papers said and turned out to be real gentlemen. Well most of them accept Alan but he was sweet. Well Katie seemed to think so.

"Well how about we go out clubbing for the night considering we have nothing left to do" Alan suggested

"Yeah I'm up for that" Katie smiled she liked Alan he was funny

"Well then lets go" Robin said standing up


	2. No way!

They walked out of the castle and headed into town where they would find the clubs

They walked out of the castle and headed into town where they would find the clubs. They walked into a club called starlight they quickly grabbed a table and sat down. Katie and Marian had gone off to the toilets to freshen up while the boys went and got some drinks. On there way to the bathroom Marian noticed that her friends Djaq and Eve were here. She called them over and they all headed into the toilets.

"Hey what you doing here I thought you where going to the Outlaws concert?" Djaq asked

"We did and it was great. But then this morning Marian got knocked over by none other by Robin Locksley lead singer of the outlaws and now where here with them" Katie said all in one breath

"Wow" was all Eve and Djaq could say

"You want to join us?" Marian asked

"Do we ever" Eve exclaimed

Marian laughed and lead them all back to the table. Marian introduced everyone and they started to get drinking and enjoying themselves. The group where having fun until Robin recognised someone walking over to the table.

"Gisborn" Robin sneered

"Locksley. Can I ask what you would be doing in Nottingham and what are you doing with my girlfriend?" Guy asked

"Girlfriend who is your girlfriend?" Robin questioned

"Marian" Guy replied

"What!" Marians head shot in Guys direction "Maybe in your brain but in the real world I broke up with you about 3 months ago"

"There was a miss understanding Marian that's all. You never said anything about breaking up" Guy smirked

"I seem to remember the words 'It's over' come up in the convocation then me walking out. And the misunderstanding was you sleeping with another women" Marian sneered

"Leave Guy now before I make you" Robin threatened. He didn't know why be he felt he had to protect Marian.

"Stay out of this Locksley!" Guy shouted

"No!" Robin stood up "You get the hell out of here because your not wanted by Marian or by anyone here"

"You tell him Robin!" Katie shouted

"I will have you" Guy said to Marian before disappearing.

"I am so sorry about that! Guy is a complete dick head" Marian apologised

"We know. We went to school with the creep. Why the hell would you go out with him?" Robin asked

"Well he was a friend of my fathers and well we met and got on and well we started dating then I found him with another women end of story. Well I thought but now he won't leave me alone" Marian explained

"Why didn't you call the police?" Robin questioned

"Because he's never confronted my friends before and I thought he'd get bored eventfully." Marian replied

"Well let's just forget about that prick and enjoy our night" Katie stated

"Too right" Alan said pulling Katie off to start dancing

Soon everyone was dancing and having a good time. Marian walked back from the bar with a drink for her and one for Robin.

"Robin I want to say thank you!" Marian shouted over the music

"What! I can't hear you over the music" Robin shouted back he then stood up and led her out of the club. "Sorry what did you say?" he asked politely

"I said thank you" Marian smiled

"What for?" Robin looked confused

"For sticking up to Guy most people would have run a mile but not you" Marian explained

"Well I couldn't let a creep like him get his hands on a girl like you" Robin smirked

"O really and what is a girl like me?" Marian questioned with a smirk

"A sweet, beautiful and I got to say you seem to be able to handle yourself" Robin smiled

"Why thank you. Most boys actually find that annoying you know always arguing back" Marian sighed

"No I like some one who speaks there mind and tells me what they believe in even if it is different to mine" Robin explained

"Well you are different from what the magazines say. I thought you'd be cocky and argent" Marian smiled

"Well I can be but so can everyone" Robin laughed "But I know when I have to stop fooling around and be serious" Robin said turning to Marian looking her in the eyes "I also know that I have had a great time tonight and I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow" Robin sighed

"Where you going next?" Marian asked

"Erm London then off to Spain for a holiday" Robin smiled

"No way! Me and the girls are going too!" Marian squealed

"O my god that's great" Robin grinned "What hotel you staying at?"

"Erm…el lado soleado you?" Marian said with a Spanish ascent

"Pasión but I think that there near each other Barcelona right?" Robin smiled

"Yeah! This great!" Marian jumped up and down then hugged Robin

"Well I didn't know you liked me so much" Robin smirked

"I don't I'm just happy Katie will get to see Alan she really likes him" Marian smiled hiding her blush

"Sure, sure whatever you say" Robin smiled receiving a nudge from Marian

"Cocky super star" Marian whispered

With that they headed back to the club to enjoy the rest of the night. Once they got back they found Katie and Alan snogging each others faces off. At this Robin and Marian shook there heads. Will and Djaq were dancing very close and Much was with Eve at the bar. Robin extended his hand to Marian which she took and he led her to the dance floor to dance with him. Soon everyone was back to dancing and couldn't help but smile at there new friendships.

**Okay what do you think of this new story!! i just got bored of doing coursework and decided to rite this as it had been in my head for to long!! **

**please tell me if you think i should carry on!! **

**Love you all!**

**Chaz..x**


	3. selfish

Robin had left a week ago but had not stopped calling her. She had done none of her work because every time she went to she would get interrupted by a certain singer. Marian was now in her room finishing off her packing. She couldn't wait to leave tomorrow with all her friends. Katie had not shut up about Alan and Marian had a feeling she never would. Marian liked the band, they were nice people. The night they spent together was great. The boy's even walked all of them home. Marian zipped up her bag and walked back into the living room where Katie, Djaq and Eve were sitting; talking about none other than the band.

"I can not believe how hot Alan is!" Katie squealed

"And Will he is so cute" Djaq smiled

"But Much is a totally sweetheart" Eve said dreamily

"O would you girls give it a rest will be seeing them tomorrow" Marian sighed

"Yeah but that's a whole day away!" Katie complained "and don't you dear say you're not looking forward to seeing Robin again"

"I am because he is great company" Marian resorted

"Yeah in bed" Djaq giggled

"Djaq!" Marian shouted in shook "Haven't you people got some packing to do"

"Fine, fine but were all sleeping here tonight! Then in the morning were off to Spain!" Eve screamed

With that everyone got up and left Marian's house. Marian sat down and pulled out some of her papers to mark. She thought she might as well try to get them done. She was half way through them when her phone rang.

"Hello Marian speaking"

"_Why so formal Marian" _

"What do you want Robin"

"_To talk to you"_

"Haven't you got some songs to be writing or something?"

"_Na I'm on holiday remember I have all the time in the world to talk to you"_

"You have to pack"

"_No I'll get the maid to do it"_

"Posh, lazy soon Robin you'll be fat too"

"_Never! How would I get the girls if I was fat?" _

"The same way you get them now…you don't"

"_Marian you hurt me"_

"That was the aim"

"_So you finished marking?"_

"No because I keep getting phone calls from a certain person"

"_Well just put the phone down on them"_

"Okay then…Bye Robin"

With that Marian put the phone down. She couldn't help but laugh. Her mobile went off in her pocket and she looked at the text from Robin

_I didn't mean put the phone down on me! Anyway I'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight sweet dreams!_

_Robin x_

Marian smiled at the message.

"Aww how cute!" Marian jumped at the sound of Katie's voice "Knew he liked you" Katie smiled

"I so got to get that key back off you" Marian sighed putting her marking away

"Well you got to put up with me for 2 weeks in Spain" Katie smiled

"I've put up with you for 5 years what are 2 more weeks going to do" Marian smiled

"Time for bed everyone early start in the morning" Marian shouted at 9

"Do we have too" Eve wined

"You'll be complaining you're tired in the morning" Marian smirked

"No I won't" Eve replied

_Next morning…_

Marian, Katie, Djaq and a very tired Eve were at the airport waiting to board there plane. They were called and went and sat on the plane. They were getting ready to take off when an air hostess walked up to them.

"Sorry to disturb you but your tickets have me changed to first class" She explained

"By whom" Marian asked

"A Mr Locksley" She smiled

"Typical" Marian smiled

With that the girls collected there hand lounge and set off to first class. When they got there, who is sitting there? The band!

"Well fancy meeting you here" Robin smiled

"Yeah I know but some one seemed to change our tickets" Marian smirked

"Really well isn't he a nice guy" Robin resorted

"Yeah or just a pig headed guy trying to show off" Marian smirked

"Well is it working" Robin asked

"Maybe" Marian smiled

With that said and done everyone took there seats and the plan set off for Spain. Marian was sitting next to Robin talking about work.

"I have so much marking to do when I get back. Then I got to do all the lesson plans. I don't think I have time for this holiday" Marian ranted

"Marian everyone needs a break from working" Robin calmed her "Any way when we get back were staying in Nottingham to record some songs. So I can help you out if you want" Robin smiled

"O my god. Did the pop star just offer to help me with out asking his maid" Marian teased

"Very funny Marian but if you don't want my help then fine" Robin replied

"No that would be great thank you" Marian smiled

The plane landed and they went off to collect there luggage the boys had hats on to hide there identities. Once they picked up there luggage they set off to get to there hotels. When Robin told Marian about how he had swooped there hotels so that they would be in the same one. This went down great with everyone except Marian. Marian didn't talk to Robin the whole way to the hotel and once they got there she got her key and set off to her room.

Robin had no idea what he had done wrong and why she was upset with him. He was only trying to be nice and maybe he was being a bit selfish but the lads wanted they girls there too. Robin grabbed his things and dropped them off in his room. He then went to see Marian and find out why she was in a mood. Even though he had a feeling he knew why. He walked up to her door and knocked on it.

Marian jumped off her bed where she was reading her book to calm her down before she killed Robin. Yeah he was nice and sweet and a decent guy. But she felt that he needed to stop using his money to impress her and do it with his charm and just be him with out the money. She walked up to the door pulling it open thinking it would be the girls coming to harass her about how lovely there rooms where. But when she opened it she found a shy looking Robin standing there.

"What do you want?" Marian sighed

"To talk to you" Robin replied

"You sure you could pay some other girl to listen to you" Marian snapped

"That's not fair. It wasn't my idea to change hotels it was the bands. Alan wanted to spend time with Katie, Will wanted to spend some time with Djaq and Much wanted to spend some time with Eve. So don't you think I'm being selfish if it was up to me I wouldn't even be here" Robin ranted

Now Marian felt bad. She hadn't thought about the other boys wanting them there. Robin walked out onto her balcony to get some air. He hated fighting her because the more annoyed he got the more he wanted to kiss her.

"I'm sorry" Marian said from behind him

"No I shouldn't have gone off at you" Robin sighed

"No it's my fault. It's just when you where doing all this with your money it reminded me of my father. He would buy me the best of everything but I realised that other people need it more than me. That why I became a teacher to give something to people." Marian explained

"But Maz I didn't just spend the money on you and your girls. Did you know 10 of every CD we sell goes to charity?" Robin questioned

"No I didn't" Marians said surprised

"Were not some pop stars that don't care about the world because before we were stars we were just ordinary people trying to get by. So am I forgiven" Robin said giving her the puppy dog eyes

"Yes your forgiven as long as there's no more surprises" Marian smiled at him

"Well then better get this one out of the way. I said I had a maid well I don't" Robin laughed at her expression

"Shut up" Marian giggled throwing a pillow at him.

Robin jumped over the bed tackling her to the floor and tickling her. She squealed and Robin turned them over so she was on top.

"Why Marian if you wanted to be on top you should have said" Robin smirked

"In your dreams" Marian smiled

"Every night" Robin laughed turning them over once again so he was on top

"Can you get off me now I need to finish unpacking" Marian sighed

"Sure" Robin said standing up helping her up as well "I could help if you want" Robin grinned

"Out Robin" Marian laughed

"Fine, fine only trying to help" Robin smiled as he left shutting the door

Marian looked at it for a second with a smile on her face that she had a feeling would never leave. He made her feel something that no other boy had. She hadn't remembered smiling this much since her mother died. She sighed and went to unpack. She pulled out the picture from her suitcase and placed it on her side table. It was a picture of her and her mother. They were out at the lake having fun.

**well heres the next chapter i am really getting into this story!! Hehe!! and thank you all my lovely reviewers. hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writting it!! **

**R&R**

**Chaz...x**


	4. Care for a swim

**Enjoy your next chapter people!! becuase here it is!**

Marian and the girls were out sunbathing by the pool at there hotel. Since they had arrived yesterday; the girls had unpacked and toured there hotel. Now it was the next day and the girls had no intensions to go anywhere. They were sitting talking about Spain and what they could do when the boys came along taking the sun beds next to them.

"Well hello lovely ladies. Isn't it a lovely day for a swim" Alan smiled

"If we wanted to swim then we would be in the pool" Katie replied

"Are you sure I can not persuade you to come for a swim with me" Alan asked

"I wouldn't go in that water even if you were drowning" Katie smirked

"Very well your loss" Alan shrugged and jumped into the pool causing water to splash all over the girls

"That's it" Katie snapped getting up from her seat and jumping in after Alan.

The rest of them sat and watched as Katie chased Alan around the pool. After a while Katie had final caught Alan and had tried to drown him but was unsuccessful to every ones disappointment. Will went off to get some drinks and with a bit of encouragement from Marian Djaq went to help him.

"Hey I thought I'd come and help" Djaq smiled shyly at Will

"Thanks" Will smirked "So you like Spain then. I mean what you've seen of it so far?" Will asked while they waited for there drinks

"Yeah. The view from my balcony is beautiful. What about you?" Djaq replied

"Well this is the third time I've been here but it never gets less beautiful" Will mused

"Do like being famous? I mean I must have loads of girls after you?" Djaq stated

"Yeah its great fun but with all the girls they only like me because I'm famous they don't like me for who I am on the inside" Will explained

"I know what you mean. My family wanted me to have an arranged marriage but I couldn't go through with it. I didn't even know the guy" Djaq concluded

"Well then we have something in common" Will smiled

"What's that?" Djaq asked

"We both believe in love" Will smirked

With that they walked back the others drinks in there hands. Something about Djaq made Will smile. She wasn't just some girl who wanted his money. She wanted to find love like him. She was beautiful and she had a mind on her. She knew what she wanted. Now Will knew what he wanted, he wanted Djaq.

Djaq smiled to herself. She had never told a boy about her arranged marriage before but she found it so easy to open up to Will. The fact that he didn't judge her on her family or culture was what made her like him even more. Djaq couldn't keep the smile from getting bigger when she thought about he was looking for love.

Robin and Marian were sat mucking around near the pool, when Marian remembered something.

"O my god I forgot to but sun cream on" Marian gasp rummaging through her bag

"Here I have some" Robin smiled handing her the bottle

Marian put it on her arm stomach and legs "Want me to do your back?" Robin asked nicely

Marian looked at him and could tell there was no alternative motive in his eyes "Could you please" Marian smiled

Robin sat behind and started to put it on her back. Marian couldn't help but feel the shots of electricity go through her body when he touched her. Once he was finished he moved back to his sun bed.

"Have you put any on?" Marian asked eyeing him he had his shirt on and his swimming shorts on

"No but I better return the favour" He asked indicating to his back

"Sure "Marian smiled

Robin took his shirt off and Marian was glad she was sitting down because she was sure if she wasn't she knew her legs would have given way. He body was toned to absolute perfection. Marian couldn't help but stair. She shook her head and went and sat behind him. She put the sun cream on him while Robin put it on his front. Once they were done Robin smirked picking Marian up who squealed.

"Robin what are you doing?" Marian giggled

"I'm going for a swim" Robin smirked

"O no Robin don't" Marian screamed "put me down"

"As you wish" Robin smiled placing her down on the floor near the pool

"Thank you" Marian smiled but he still had that look in his eyes; that's when she noticed that she was on the edge of the pool. She looked back at robin who grabbed her round the waist pushing both of them into the pool.

"Robin!" Marian screamed when she came back to the surface

"Yes my lady?" came from behind her

She turned in the water to see he standing there smiling at her. Marian just splashed water at him. "O now it's on" Robin smirked splashing her back. Soon it turned into a water fight and the rest joined in. it was boys against girls. After a while it they teamed up together and everyone was attacking Alan. Soon it was getting late and the girls went to get ready to hit the clubs in town; obviously the boys were coming too. All the girls were in Marian's room getting ready and chatting about the band.

"You and Will seem to be getting close" Eve stated

"Yeah he's great to talk to and he can relate to me. I think I've fallen for him" Djaq sighed dreamily

"You two suit. So what's the deal with you and Alan Katie?" Marian asked

"Oh he's sweet and completely hot but he's a player. If he wants me he's going to have to fight for me" Katie smirked form where she was straightening her hair "Anyway I hardly saw any of you and Much today Eve"

"We decide to check out around the town and try the Spanish food it was great. He's the best" Eve smiled "Now for the dish of the day. What's going on between you and Robin?"

"Yeah will there be a holiday romance?" Katie smiled

"He's great I mean. He's nice, sweet, generous and he has the best body I've ever seen. Almost fainted when I saw him with out a top on" Marian sighed

"O my god. The Marian we know and love is back and she's fallen for the lead singer Robin Locksley" Djaq squealed

"Love is in the air" they sung together then giggled

There was a knock at the door and Marian went and opened it to find 4 very well dressed men

"Will be out in a second" Marian smiled shutting the door again

"Time to go have a great night" Marian smirked

"Let's go girls" Katie smiled walking to the door opening it and they all walked out.

Soon they were in a club and doing shots while chatting about things. Soon all the girl left the boys and started to dance together. After three songs and non stop dancing for the girls, the whispered something to each other then nodded walking back over to the boys. The put out there hands and pulled them onto the dance floor to dance with them. Marian decided after another 2 song that she needed a drink. She dragged Robin with her to the bar to get one. They ordered there drinks and sat down.

Robin couldn't take his eyes off Marian she was wearing white shorts showing

off her beautiful legs and silver top that showed just the right amount of cleavage.

Marian was having the same problem as he did look hot in his jeans that looked like they were made for him and that shirt that showed off his perfectly toned chest.

"You look great tonight" Robin smiled at her

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself" Marian replied "I haven't seen them look this happy since…forever" Marian indicated to the girls that were still dancing with the band.

"Nor have I seen them smile this much or Alan keep his eyes on one girl for so long" Robin smirked

Marian laughed "So Robin would you like to carry on dancing or do you have something else in mind" Marian smirked

"I would love to dance with the most beautiful girl here" Robin smiled extending his hand to her

"There are far prettier girls here that me Robin" Marian sighed

"Not in my eyes" Robin smiled pulling her up to look him in the eye

Marian blushed but didn't look away from his beautiful green eyes. It was like once she looked into them she couldn't look a way; they had captured her. Robin leaned forward as did Marian. They were inches away from kissing when.

"O my God it the guy from the outlaws" Some one shouted

"And there's the rest of them" Another called

"Damn it" Robin swore "Run" he whispered to Marian and they all headed for the exit

After 20 minutes of being chased the band got away from the screaming fans. Leaning against a wall breathless the girls burst out laughing. The boys looked at them and began to laugh as well.

"Well that was a fun night" Katie giggled

"Yeah so much for clubbing, Manhunt is so much more fun" Djaq laughed

The boys walked them back to there room's and said goodnight one by one till it was only Marian and Robin left. They stood at Marian's door.

"We should do this again I had fun" Marian smiled at him

"What getting chased by crazy fans?" Robin smirked

"Yeah it was different but one of the best nights I've had in a very long time" Marian sighed

"Well goodnight my lady" Robin bowed taking her hand and kissing it

"Good Sir" Marian giggled kissing him on the cheek. Then turning and closing the door behind her. She couldn't believe how close she had come to kissing him. Marian couldn't deny it anymore she had fallen for Robin Locksley.

**Ohhhhh…I'm evil! They didn't kiss! Darn! But every things going good but will it stay that way! **

**Thank you all my wonderful reviewers!! **

**R&R**

**Chaz…x**


	5. Girlfriend Talk

Robin was asleep in his room when a loud bang came from his door. He crawled out of bed and to the door. He pulled it open to find three smiling girls standing there. Before Robin could say anything the pushed into his room. It wasn't till Robin turned around that he noticed that the girls were actually Katie,Eve and Djaq. Robin walked over to where they were sitting on his bed.

"Can i ask you what the hell you are doing up this early and in my room?" Robin asked a bit annoyed

"Well we needed to talk to you about Marian and we need to do it before she wakes up" Katie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Talk what about what and why can't Maz be here?" Robin asked confused

" Marian of course" Eve smiled

Now they had his attention "What about her?"

"Well we so know you like her and it completely obvious she likes you to everyone. So we thought we'd give you the girlfriend talk" Djaq smirked

"Why do i not like the sound of this?"

"O it's nothing bad don't worry. Its just where we say you break her heart we break your neck" Katie smiled

"I knew i didn't like this" Robin sighed

"There's some other things we need to talk about. You see we've been mates with Marian for ages and you obvious know about Guy. Well he hasn't just been stalking her. A few months ago Marian was on her way home from work and some how she ended up in hospital. We all know it was Guy but she wouldn't talk to us" Djaq explained

"We know you're take care of her you showed that to us in the club that night. Maybe you can finally get rid of him for her" Eve smiled

"So we came here to say you have our permission to ask her out" Djaq smirked

"And maybe if your still together you have our permission to ask her to marry you too" Katie smiled "And if you get in our bad books will tell you"

"Okay so do you give this to all the boyfriends?" Robin asked curious

"No just the ones we think will last and the ones we like" Katie smirked

"Very well" Robin shrugged

The girls left and now Robin was left on his own once again. He decided to go for a run as he hadn't been for one in a while. As he was coming out of the hotel he saw someone he thought he recognized. He shook his head and decided it was nothing. As he was running down the street he bumped into someone.

"O Sorry" Robin smiled then looked up to see Marian

"We really got to stop meeting like this" Marian smiled

"Yeah i know...You mind if i run with you" Robin asked

"Yeah that would be nice and there would be less chance of you running into me" Marian smirked

"Ha Ha very funny" Robin said sarcastically

After about half hour of running thy decided to stop off for coffee at a cafe. They were sitting at a table just enjoying themselves. Robin had to bring up what happened thiis morning.

"So I got woke up today by your friends" Robin said casually

"Really why was that?" Marian asked

"They decided to give me the Girlfriends talk i think they called it that anyway" Robin smiled

"I am so going to kill them" Marian sighed

"Don't worry they didn't give me any enbarssing secrets they just told me if i hurt you they would hurt me" Robin smirked

"You don't get it. There not meant to do that unless were going out" Marian exclaimed

"Well then I guess we might have to change that" Robin smirked walking off

Marian just blushed and run after him.

"O come on why would you choose me over all the other girls you could have?" Marian asked

"You mean the screaming fans who want my fame. No thanks. I like girls who can think for themselves and know what they want. Like you. You also know good music"Robin smirked

"But i come with baggage Robin" Marian sighed "What about this whole Guy problem will you stay around when it gets tuff or will you just run off like all the others" Marian sighed

"I won't because i know what its like to have some one follow you and i don't mean my fans. I mean this girl called Sarah. She was great at first just a friend but then every place i went she was there. It got kind of freaky. Then she went around tell people i was her boyfriend.She actually believed that we were going out. At first it wasn't any harm then when she saw me with my sister Lilly she attacked her because she thought she was a girlfriend. That's when i finally decided to do something about it. I told the police and Sarah was sent to get help. I haven't seen her since. So no i won't run away like every other guy because i know what your going through" Robin explained

"How did you do it Robin? How were you able to tell the police about some one doing something like that? weren't you scared that she would hurt you or come after you?" Marian asked

"No because i had the band and my family behind me. Just like you do" Robin smiled

"You know i do hate you sometimes. Why can't you be like other pop stars and not know anything" Marian moaned

"Because I care" Robin smiled

"So where are you taking me tonight?" Marian smirked

"What?"Robin asked confused

"Well before I go out with you i want to see where your going to be taking me" Marian laughed

"Always the pain Marian" Robin shook his head

"Why do you think i became a teacher? To make the teenage kids life's hell like my ones did to me" Marian smirked

Robin shook his head and walked with her back to the hotel to get changed. On there way through the lobby Marian bumped into someone. Looking up she saw who she had bumped into. It was in fact Guy.

"Guy what are you doing here?" Marian asked in shock

"I came to talk to you. To see if we could sort things out" Guy smiled well she thought it was a smile

"Guy we have sorted it out. I do not hate you but it does not mean i like you either. If i'm being completely honest I came on this holiday to get away from you" Marian grinned

"Why you little..." Guy raised his hand to hit her when Robin stood in front grabbing his arm. Before Guy knew it Robin had flipped him over and he was on his back on the floor with a red faced Robin standing over him.

"Don't you ever raise your hand to Marian or any girl for that fact. Stay away from her. She told you she didn't want to see you. I know your not that dump that you can't understand english." Robin spat at him. He let go of his arm and Guy crawled to his feet "Go back to the dumpster you came from" Robin sneered

Guy took one last look at Marian and then ran out of the hotel. Robin turned back to Marian. She was stood there just looking straight ahead. Robin walked up in front of her. "Marian? Marian you okay?" She looked up into his eyes she had tears at the bottom of them but she was smiling. "Now do you believe that i am not going anywhere?" Robin smiled

Marian nodded "Thank you" Robin pulled her into a hug. Marian wanted to stay there forever. Robins arms were so welcoming and she felt safe. She couldn't believe she met him barely 2 weeks ago. It felt like he knew her better than anyone else.

oOo

After the events of the morning Marian and Robin decided that they would spend the day apart so Robin could find a place to take Marian. Marian was in her room trying to find something to wear. _God i have nothing to wear! _Marian thought as she went though all her clothes in her suitcase. There was a knock at the door.

"COME IN!" Marian shouted from the bed

Katie walked in and looked at all the clothes on the floor. She smiled she knew why they were there Marian wanted to look good for Robin. Katie couldnt help but smile as Marian ran around her room picking up different clothes.

"Help!" Marian said turning to Katie looking completely flustered

"I say its time we check out the Spanish clothes shops" Katie giggled Marian grabbed her bag and off they went for a day of shopping.

oOo

Robin was waiting in the lobby where he was meeting Marian for there date. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. Robin couldn't help but pace up and down. Why was he so nervous? he kept asking himself. He'd been on loads of dates but he never felt this strongly about someone before. He stopped and looked up to find her walking down the stairs wearing dark skinny jeans and a beautiful purple top with a bow on it. All of a sudden Robin felt like he needed a drink. Marian wasn't much better. Robin was wearing black jeans that showed of his ass and a black top with a white patten on it.

"You look beautiful" Robin smiled

"You don't look to shabby either" Marian smirked

They set of down the road. They talked about life and Marian told him about her shopping trip with Katie.

"So how long have you and Katie been friends?" Robin asked

"Erm about 5 years. She is a really great friend too. Yeah she can get a bit annoying with all her boy talk but shes a great girl and not to forget a great history teacher" Marian smiled "So you and Much seem to be close, how long have you been friends?"

"Me and Much have been friends since we were six years old. When Much was eight his parents died in a car crash and so my mum and dad took him in. He is my brother even if its not blood. I'd do anything for him" Robin explianed

"So were are we going?" Marian asked

"Well I know you don't like me throwing my money around so I thought maybe we could be prober English people and have..." Robin stopped walking and smiled

"Fish and Chips" Marian giggled

"Well theres no point going into a posh resturant and paying a rediculous amount of money when it could be spent to help those who need it" Robin exclaimed

"I ain't complaining i miss my fish and chips" Marian laughed

"Well I'm glad you like it" Robin smiled back leading them inside

Once they had got there chips they went for a walk along by the beach. They were mucking around just having some fun. As Marian walked along she looked at Robin he really wasn't a bad guy. Everything that the papers said about them were just story's. He was conciderate and kind. Yeah he could be cocky but in a nice way. Not to forget he was gorgeous.

Robin couldn't help but think about how beautiful Marian was. She had the best personality; so kind and willing to help. She could look at a disaster and find some good in it. Robin felt like he had a connection with her. Like she understands him. They were sat down on the beach looking out at the ocean enjoying the view. Marian turned to Robin and smiled.

"Thank you" She suddenly said

"What for?" Robin asked

"I dunno. being you!" Marian smiled

"Well its not very hard" Robin laughed

"I had alot of fun tonight. I don't normally get a chance to have a life out side the school" Marian explained

"Same. Everyone believes that being famous is easy but its not. With all the fans and the pressure to do good. You don't get time to live a normal life" Robin exclaimed

"I don't get you. You could have anyone as your friends and you could buy mansions with your money but you give it away to help people. Most people  
would give everything they have to get something better. Thats what i like about you. Your different from normal people" Marian sighed

"Your pretty great yourself. Teaching is not easy. Espcailly to moody teenagers." Robin smirked "Hey i want to show you something" Robin stood up then helped Marian up.

They started walking further up the beach soon they were by the rocky parts of the beach. Robin lead her into a undercover, like a cave. He walked over to a wall, she followed and noticed something was engraved on the wall. She read it :

_Robert Locksley_

&

_Mary littleford_

_R.I.P_

_loved by son Robin and step son Much_

Marian realised this was Robins parents. She looked at Robin who was starring at another part of the wall. She looked over at it and there was another engravement:

_Robert Locksley_

_love's_

_Mary Littleford _

_4ever_

"This is were hey met. They engraved this when they were 18. When they died it only felt right that me and Much engraved that. We wanted to make them proud. It was my mum that taught me how to play the guitar and itt's because of her i fell in love with music. Thats why i still play because it makes me feel close to her." Robin explained

"My mum died when i was 14. The only way I felt I could express my feelings was though singing. The reason me and my dad are so far apart in our feelings is because I remind him of her by the way I sing and just by who am" Marian sighed

"Well then your mum must have been a great women" Robin smiled

"Whys that" Marian questioned

"because she had a beautiful and smart daughter" Robin smiled

Marian couldn't help but cry. She hadn't told anyone about her mother after she died. She found it hurt to much and showed she was weak. But with Robin it was easy as he had been though it. Robin pulled her into a hug. Why was it when she was in his arms she felt like nothing could harm her.

After a while of standing there in each other's arms Marian pulled away a bit and looked into Robin's eyes. God she loved those eyes. Now it was dark and the moon was out. The moons light reflecked off his face making him look like a god to her.

Robin was captured by her beautiful blue eyes and the moon light reflecting off her lovely hair. He couldn't stop him self any longer. He leant down and kissed her. She immediately kissed him back. When they pulled apart Marian smiled.

"I just kissed Robin Locksley" Marian giggled

"Well what can I say i have a way with the ladies" Robin laughed

"You do, do you?" Marian smiled

"So how about we go meet the gang and go have some more fun" Robin smirked

"Sure I'd like that" Marian replied

So with that they walked out the cave and off to find the rest of the gang. Once they found them Marian was dragged off by the girls for gossip as Robin just stood there smiling. The one that hadn't left his face since he met her.

**So what you think? It took me ages to do this because of all my coursework but come on i rewarded you. They kissed yay!! He he don't worry the other couples are still to come. **

**please review it makes me write quicker!**

**Chaz...x**


	6. Karaoke

Marian woke up to the lovely Spanish sun shinning though her balcony door. She sat up and was about to get out of bed when she noticed that the TV was on. She didn't remember putting it on last night. _I wasn't that drunk was I?_ Marian thought to herself. She climbed out of bed and walked towards her TV. Then she saw him. There was Robin asleep on the floor. She walked over to him and smiled. He seemed so peaceful when he slept. Marian shook her head and walked over to the kitchen part to cook breakfast.

Robin woke up to see that he wasn't in his bed or even his hotel room. He sat up slowly and looked around. He saw that he was actually in Marian's room. Then he could smell it pancakes. Then he noticed Marian standing over by the cooker. He couldn't remember anything after they met up with the gang at the club. He remembered the cave and showing Marian the engravings. Then he remembered the kiss. He had never had a better kiss. He was glad he could remember that. He stood up and his head felt like a brick. Then he heard her voice.

"Hello squatter. Have a nice sleep on the floor? I hear its five star quality" Marian smirked

"Well you deserve the best. Do you know how i ended up here because normally when im in a girls room I'm in the bed with them." Robin joked

"I feel sorry for the girls" Marian laughed "and no I can not remember anything after meeting up with the gang" Marian sighed

"Same here" Robin said rubbing his head

"You want a pain killer" Marian smiled

"Sure" Robin smirked rapping his arm around her waist and kissing her on the lips "I feel better already"

"So do I" Marian giggled "You hungry I made pancakes"

"I love some" Robin replied walking over to the kitchen with Marian

oOo

Katie was sitting out by the pool getting some sun when he saw Alan with a girl. He seemed to be flirting with her. Katie just shook her head. Why could she never find a guy who was cute but not a player. She stood up and decided to walk back inside to see how Marian was. As she was walking though the lobby she bumped into someone.

"O sorry" Katie exclaimed

"Don't worry about it" The man smiled back

Katie looked up at him he was gorgeous blond hair with pericing blue eyes. She was hypnotized by them.

"I'm Carter" he said

"Katie" She smiled back

"So you staying here?" he asked

"Yeah for 2 weeks this is our 4th day" Katie explained

"Who you here with?" Carter inquired

"My friends and some new friends. Who you here with?" She replied

"Well my friends got here about four days ago and I said I'd meet them here" Carter smiled

"Let me guess your friends happen to be in a band" Katie guessed

"Yeah actully you know them?" Carter grinned

"Know them Robin is the nice one Much is the sweet one Will is the quite one and Alan is the prick who's a player and who I no longer like" Katie ranted

"You snogged him then when you got here he started flirting with all the spanish girls" Carter smirked

"Yes, he does this a lot I see" Katie sighed

"Yeah but he made a mistake this time" Carter smiled

"Yeah what was that" Katie questioned

"He lost a very pretty girl" Carter whispered in her ear before walking off

"Hey" Katie called causing Carter to turn around "See you tonight with the rest of the band and the prick" She smiled walking back to her room

Carter smiled. He liked her. She knew what she wanted and she was beautiful. He wanted to get to know her better. He headed up to his room and then decided to go find the guys. He walked around the hotel and when he couldn't find them in side. He knew they would be outside by the pool. So he made his way over to the pool area. When he reached it the site that met him made him smile. Will was in the pool with a tanned skin women mucking around. Much was by the bar with a blond girl. As for Robin he was sat on the sun bed with a pretty brunette laying on his chest. They both looked half asleep. He also noticed Katie from his encounter early she was laying listening to her Ipod. Alan was no where in sight. He started to make his way over to them. Will was the first to notice him.

"Carter!" Will grinned

"About time mate" Robin smiled

"Hey guys and girls" Carter smirked

"Girls this is our good mate and the only one with no music talent but a great footballer Carter" Robin introduced him

"You didn't tell me you played football this morning Carter what else you hiding?" Katie laughed

"I'm sorry i forgot to tell you" Carter laughed

"You've met" Marian acussed Katie

"Yeah i swear I told you" Katie shrugged "I'm going to go for a swim" She said quickly before Marian could stop her"

"O she isn't getting away with it that easily" Marian smirked jumping into the pool

"So who's the girls" Carter asked when all the boys were sitting down

"Well theres Djaq the one Will was with. Then the one with Much is Eve and then there Marian" Robin smiled looking at her

"Wow should I be getting my suit out the closet" Carter grinned

"We only got together yesterday but shes great" Robin sighed

"Earth to Robin, I think we've lost him" Will laughed

"You can't anything you and Djaq have been attached at the hip since we got here" Robin smirked

"I wasn't the one coming out of Marians room this morning" Will shot back

"I can't remember how I got there. I just woke up on her hotel room floor" Robin shrugged

"Ok i got it. You like Djaq but don't have the guts to ask her out cause you think shes to good for you. Well as far as I've seen I can tell she likes you" Carter grinned

"Hay you guys going to gossip all day or are you going to come have some fun" Katie called from the pool

The guy all jumped into the pool and started to attack the girls. They were all having a laugh and decided to play drown the boys. Which turned into chase the girls. They were all so happy and couldn't believe there luck but would it last. As one person looked on with hate and disgust. Guy Gisbourn looked from his window at his ex-girlfriend. He knew he couldn't get to Robin but he could always get to Marians friends. He had his eyes on Katie. She didn't have anyone to protect her. He grinned and turned back into his room to get ready for tonight.

oOo

The gang were going out again to celebrate Carters arrival. They were on there way to a karaoke night at one of the local pubs. The girls were all giggling while they walked in front of the boys.

"You like Carter" Marian smiled at Katie

"He's lovely I only met him today so don't push it" Katie smirked

"What about Alan?" Eve asked

"What about him i haven't seen him since this morning when he was chatting up some girl. I couldn't care less about him" Katie stated

The girls just shrugged and walked into the pub to grab some seats. After half an hour of talking and drinking Robin decided it was time that he heard Marian sing. Robin walked off to the 'bathroom' and returned a few minutes later with a smirk on his face.

"What are you up to Robin?" Marian asked

"I don't know what you mean" Robin smiled

Then a voice came on the mic "Our next singer who is braving the stage is Marian Fitzwater"

Marian turned and glared at Robin "I hate you. But if you want to play it that way. girls?"

Robin just smiled at her as they stood up and walked over to the stage choosing the song they wanted to sing. The music started and they started to sing...

**If you got the time I'll take it  
If you got the vibe we'll make it  
I'll do that, I'll do that**

The girls were great the whole pub was clapping and dancing.

** If you want to dance lets move it  
If you want to play lets play it  
I'll do that, I'll do that**

**  
**the boys couldn't take theres eyes off them they were all dancing so well

** And I get on up and I get on down  
And I play the fool when I act the clown  
You know that I'd do anything for you……..**

If you want the world  
You got it  
If you want the girl  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that  
So much for you

If you want it all  
You got it  
Can you hear me call?  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that  
So much for you  
So much for you  
So much for you  
So much for you  


Now Robin knew why she was a music teacher.**  
If you got the game  
Let's win it  
If you got the mood  
Let's bring it  
I'll do that, I'll do that  
If you got the song  
Just wing it  
If you sing it wrong  
Just wing it  
I'll do that, I'll do that  
**

They knew how to dance that the boys knew that now.

**  
You get on up and you get on down  
You make me smile when I want to frown  
You know that I'd do anything for you……..**

Shake it

If you want the world  
You got it  
If you want the girl  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that

So much for you

If you want it all  
You got it  
Can you hear me call  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that

So much for you  
So much for you  
So much for you

Cause if you want it  
You've gotta have it  
Own it feel it and believe it  
Go achieve it  
And if you know it  
You've gotta shout it scream it  
get it once you show it

don't you blow it.

If you want the world  
You got it  
If you want the girl  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that

So much for you

If you want it all  
You got it  
Can you hear me call?  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that

So much for you...

The boys sat opened mouthed. The girls returned grinning "Beat that"

"Our pleasure" Robin winked

The boys made there way to the stage Much and Will picked up guitars at the side and started to play as Robin took the mic.

**They got a lotta girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?**

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you

They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you  


All the girls were going wild for the guys but Robins eyes were locked with Marians

**  
Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away**

**She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you  
**

Katie squealed when Carter started to dance. He was brilliant.

**  
No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?**

Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me.

Marian was starting to regret challenging them as they were the famous band.

**She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you**

The boys walked off the stage and thought there way through the screaming girls all trying to get a peice of them. Marian got up from her seat and walk up to Robin. throughing her arms round his neck and kissing him on the lips. The girl all smiled. They hadn't seen her this happy in a very long time. To think they hadn't seen them selfs this happy in a long time. After a few more songs. Katie dragged Marian outside for some fresh air. They were standing there a bit tipsy giggling with happiness. Marian went back in side to get her jacket; leaving Katie on her own. She learnt against the wall and smiled up at the sky. Suddenly someone grabbed her and put there hand over her mouth. She looked in front of her and saw Guy. She tried to scream but couldn't with his hand over her mouth. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong. She then calmed down and thought about it. _What's the one weakness all boys have? _she thought.

Guy got worried when she stopped struggling. Then suddenly he felt a knee connect with his groin. He bent over in pain. Katie tried to run away but Guy grabbed her again pushing her to the ground where she hit her head. She was so scared she couldn't even scream. Suddenly he picked her up. She started to kick and punch him trying to get free but he would not let go. Katie was now crying with fear. She didn't know why he was doing this. Then she saw him. Carter coming out of the pub. He turned to see her. Suddenly her voice came back.

"CARTER" She screamed

Carter was there in a shot. He punched guy and then tackled him to the ground Katie crawled away from where they were fighting and ran into the pub. Marian was the first to see her. She had a cut on her head.

"Katie whats wrong? what happened?" Marian asked

"Guy he tried to take me Carter is fighting him outside" Katie said crying

Robin and the boys were out there with out a second thought. When they reached there Guy was on top of Carter. Robin punched Guy off Carter. Guy stood up as Marian walked forward to stop Robin from beating him to a pulp. Carter had gone to see if Katie was alright.

"Guy what the hell are you doing?" Marian screamed

"I was having a chat with Katie" Guy replied

"Does that involve kidnapping her?" Carter sneered from were he was standing Katie crying in his arms

"I only wanted to talk to her" Guy shouted at him

"I told you to go home Guy" Robin said sternly trying to keep his cool

"And since have I taken your advice" Guy smirked

"It wasn't advise it was an order" Robin grinned

"Stay away from me and my friends" Marian threatened "Or I swear you won't like the consequences"

"Is that a threat?" Guy asked

"No its a promise" Marian sneered walking back over to Katie

"I will have you Marian" Guy smirked

"I'd rather die" Marian smiled

Robin glared at Robin as he walked away with Marian and the gang. Robin would make sure no one ever hurt her. Especially Guy Gisbourn.

**There you go!! Enjoy Carter YAY! and More descrition im shit at it i know!! But hay!! This is for my mate Katie!! **

**please Review!! hope you like it!!**

**Chaz..x**


	7. Thank you

Katie sat in her hotel room wide awake. How was she meant to sleep after what had happened. She kept playing it over and over again in her head. What if Carter hadn't come out when he did? What would of happened to her? She just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was like a tap player stuck on repeat. She was bought out of her train of thought by a knock at her door. She walked over to it and looked though the spy hole. There stood her hero;Carter. She opened the door and walked back over to her bed.

Carte wasn't sure what to do. She was still shook up from what had happened tonight. He walked over to were she was sitting on the bed. She was playing with her hands. He had onlt met her today but something inside him told him that he needed to protect her; comfort her. She had been though so much. First with Alan and then this. Carter actually wanted to kill Guy for ruinning a night that was going so well.

He looked at her she seemed to be in a world of her own. He could tell she kept going over it in her head. He just stood there until he could no longer take the silence.

"You got to stop thinking about it" Carter stated

Katie looked at him for the first time "What do you mean"

"Stop thinking about what happened tonight" Katie went to inturupt but Carter carried on "Don't pretend your not thinking about it"

"I just keep going over it saying what if you hadn't come out? What if Marian hadn't left me would he of taken her too?" Katie exclaimed

"We can't live on what if's we can only deal with what happened to us. Your not in this alone you have the gang and me" Carter reasoned

"For a footballer your pretty smart" KAtie smiled for the first time since early

"Well i ain't that smart really just been though alot so know how to handle it" Carter sighed

"Thank you for everything" Katie thanked him as he got up to leave

"It was my pleasure. I like to see that beautiful smiled to go with that beautiful face" Carter smirked with that he opened the door and walked out.

Katie jumped off her bed and to the door wrenching it open.

"CARTER" She screamed after him

He turned around and saw her running down to him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first but he soon kissed her back. They broke apart and Katie smiled "Thanks again"

"Well if i get to kiss you every time i save you i'll do it every minute." Carte laughed "I know we only met today but maybe we could go out sometime?" Carter hoped

"Sure I'd really like that" Katie replied

**I know this chapter id really short but i have like tons of coursework to do and your lucky i had time to write this part promise next one will be longer!! Hope you like it people! And you too Katie!!  
**

**Review or no new Chapter!!**

**Chaz...x**


	8. Squeals

**I want to say a big sorry for not updating sooner!! And you can thank 'That Lavender chick ROCKS' for my update because she has reviewed so much begging is me to update!! SO here you are and thank you for all the reviews!!**

Marian was sat out on her balcony looking out as the sun appeared over the spainish sea. She smiled it looked so beautiful. She should be happy. She was in spain with the guy of her dreams. But what happened the night before couldn't seem to leave her mind. She felt guilty for what had happened to Katie. If she hadn't left her then maybe he wouldn't of attacked her. But if she had of stayed would he of attacked her. Yeah she knew Guy was strong and he was scary but she never thought he'd do something like this. He would only threaten her when they were alone. But now he was threatening her friends and that she was not going to stand for. Her friends were everything to her.

She was brought out of her train of thought by two arms rap around her waist and a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and turned to face Robin. He had stayed with her last night becuase he wanted to make sure she was alright.

"You okay?" Robin asked looking her in the eyes

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep any longer" Marian smiled

"You spoken to Katie yet?" Robin questioned

"Not yet she's still asleep but Carter went to see her last night" Marian explained "How do you think Alan's going to react?"

"Well knowing Alan he'll feel bad and though a fit that Carter taken his girl not that she was his girl to take. But I think he'll realize that its his own fault" Robin explained

"So you got any plans today?" Marian asked

"Yes i plan to spend it with my beautiful girlfriend" Robin smirked

"O really well tell me how that goes" Marian smiled and ducked out of his hold walking back into the room

"Why Marian are you surggesting you don't want to spend a day with me" Robin said acting hurt

"Not at all Robin i was merely saying that i have some things to do and i doubt you want to come" Marian smiled

"Really and what did you have in mind?" Robin smirked

"Shopping" Marian squealed in a high pitch voice

"Erm why don't you go with the guys and i'll spend the day here in your bed" Robin smiled going under the covers

"Well its up to you i'll guess i'll just have to ask the girls there opinion on the bikinis" Marian laughed as she saw Robin jump out from under the cover

"I'm sure i can sleep later" Robin smiled

"Boys" Marian rolled her eyes

"Men if you please" Robin replied

"When you behave like a man i shall call you one" Marian smirked

"Well then I'll just have to prove it to you" Robin smiled

Robin tackled Marian onto the bed and they started to muck around.

oOo

Finally after they were ready to go. They walked down the stairs and were met with the gang. Katie and Carter were sitting talking, Will and Djaq were standing talking while holding hands. Much and Eve were by the door talking and Eve laughing. And Alan was in a chair glaring at Carter and Katie. Marian realized she hadn't spent hardly any of her time with her friends since her and Robin got together. Marian decided today she would get all the gossip as she had no clue what was going on with there love lives.

"Finally God you guys take your time" Alan exclaimed standing up from his seat

With that they all left and hit the Spanish shops. As soon as they got to town the boys were off to the music shop. So the girls headed to the clothes shops. The girls were now all in the changing room having a laugh.

"So Djaq whats going on with you and Will?" Marian asked

"Well he took me out this morning for breakfist and he sort of asked me out" Djaq explianed

At this the three girls squealed

"To add to the good news is Carter asked me out last night" Katie smiled

Once again the 3 girls squealed.

"So what about you Eve has Much asked you out yet?" Djaq questioned

"No but he's taking me out tonight for dinner" Eve smirked

And again they squealed

_The boys..._

The boys were all in the shop looking at CD's.

"This is turning out to be the best holiday ever" Will smiled

"I know what you mean" Robin sighed

"I have to agree with you both" Carter nodded

"What do you mean the best holiday ever! This is the worst. I been trying to impress Katie since we got here and then Mr footballer comes in here and takes her off me" Alan shouted

"I didn't take her off no one. You pushed her away yourself. Your the one going round flirting with the Spainish girls. Maybe if you could keep your eyes on one girl longer than two seconds you'd have a chance" Carter explained

"Why don't you go back to were you came from" Alan threatened

"Stop this!" Robin shouted "look at you two your best mates and your fighting over a girl. Alan its your own fault that Katie won't go out with you. SO don't blame it on Carter. If Katie wants to go out with Carter then so be it. You'll just have to get over it Alan and stop acting like teenagers over it"

"Truce" Carter tuck his hand out to Alan

"Truce" Alan said taking Carters hand and pulling him into a man hug

So with that the boys left the shop to find there girls.

**I know its not that long but i updated and well i'll try and update more but you know what schools like and all!! Hope you like it! Review!!**

**Chaz..x**


	9. The Journey home

The rest of the holiday went by with out fault. They spent most of the time hanging out at the hotel and going to clubs in the evening. Now they were on there way home. The girls were desperately trying to make sure they had packed all there stuff. They kept running in and out of there rooms searching for things. Every so often they'd walk into each others room reminding them not to forget something. The boys just stood and watched. They were amazed it was like the girls could read each others minds. Soon they were all packed up and in the car that was taking them to the airport. On the way there the girls fell asleep. They had hardly got any sleep last night as they wanted to spend as much time in Spain as possible and now they seemed to have realized that they needed to sleep. Once they reached the airport. They boys woke the girls up and they all quickly checked in. Once they were on the plane the girls went right back to sleep. The boys looked at each other a laughed. The first time they went to Spain together they did the same. It was funny how alike they all were. Like they were the same but of the opposite sex. The boys were glad that they would be staying back in Nottingham for now. They would drive out to concerts but had decided to carry on recording at Nottingham.

Much looked over at Robin who seemed to be mesmerized my Marians hair. He smiled. He'd never seen Robin this happy. Not since he was a little boy. Robin had told him about showing Marian the cave. Much didn't mind really. It was really a sign to him that Robin was serious about Marian. Something he hadn't been with a girl since after all his trouble with Sarah. Robin was scared that Sarah would hurt any girl that came near him and Robin being Robin didn't want to put that problem onto anyone else. But since Sarah had been put in a mental instute. Robin had lessoned the rule. Much believed that Robin trusted Marian more because of her problems with Guy. O how he hated Guy. Much remembered back in school. Guy and his leader Vaisey would torment the gang. They always believed they were better than them. Then when the talent competition came along and well it was the outlaws against what Guy and Vaisey called themselves the black knights. Obviously they had won but Vaisey had promised to get them back one day. Thats when they got signed. They never did see Vaisey again after that day.

Robin was just looking at Marian. He couldn't seem to take his eyes away from her. He really liked Marian. Just something about her made him smile. From the first moment he bumped into her and she didn't scream like some crazy fan girl. Then when he heard Guy threaten her it was like his whole body had just reacted as like he was meant to; like it was programed into him to protect her. But Robins fear was that Sarah would somehow turn up and ruin it all. He hoped she wouldn't he didn't want to cause her anymore trouble. Robin knew she was strong but his problems he wanted to stay his problems. He looked around at everyone. They all seemed to be paired off except Alan. He sighed. Alan needed to grow up. He wasn't the teenager anymore. He seemed to be the only one out of the group left that hasn't realized that they had grown up. Hopefully a girl would come along and put him in his place.

Alan sat staring out the window. Everyone was so happy around him. Yet he couldn't be. He had realized that it was his own fault Katie had chosen Carter. He really thought she might be the one. Obviously not. He just wanted a girl that wouldn't judge him on his fame. He didn't actually know what kind of girl he wanted exactly. The others had all grown up and he seemed to be left behind. He knew that it was time to grow up. He just didn't know how. _Please God help me out here_ he prayed. He needed to become the man he wanted to be. Maybe he should talk to Will. He after all was his best mate. It was like they were brothers. They'd been friends since they were six. As he looked over at him, he realized even he had grown up. Djaq was leaning on his shoulder asleep. He looked so happy. In a way it made him happy to; seeing his best mate happy. Will looked over at him with a smile. Alan put on a smile back.

As Will looked over at Alan and his smile. He could tell he had put it on. Really he was upset. He sighed. He needed to help Alan or he knew he'd lose him. Looking at Djaq to his side made him smile. He couldn't believe this amazing girl was his. This holiday had been the best. He knew Djaq was not after his money. They had been inseparable though out the holiday and everyone seemed to notice. He felt like he had a connection to Djaq; like she understood him. He realized on the holiday that he wasn't so shy anymore. It was like Djaq gave him the confidence he needed. The only time he was ever nervous around Djaq was when he had asked her out. That day he would never forget.

Carter couldn't be happier. He was sitting on a plane with the girl he really liked on his way back to Nottingham. He had decided to stay there for a bit and would be playing for Nottingham football team. He had transfered there when he heard the guys were staying there. This also meant he could see Katie everyday if he wished. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. He did feel sorry for Alan. He just needed to grow up. Everyone thought that. He looked at all his friends they were so happy; with the exception of Alan. He sighed and closed his eyes drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**O MY GOD!! Theres no speech. I really much be ill. It might be the fact that i've lost my voice or maybe something is seriously wrong with me!! I normally hate writting decription but i just thought it wasn't needed. **

**Away from topic: Does anyone know any good love films i could watch i am actually out of them to watch!! **

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**Chaz...x  
**


	10. O MY GOD!

**This is for you Lavender ROCKS because you reviews always make me smile. SO here it is the next chapter. **

Marian was sat at her dinning room table marking all the work before she went back to school. She was almost done with all the marking and then all she needed to do was sort out the lesson plans. She wanted to get it all done this week as she was meant to be going to visit her father in the next week. That she was not looking forward to. He always judged her. Asked her about her personal life and would invite his important friends round and try and set her up with them. Thats how she had met Guy. She didn't want a repeat of that. But this time it would be different because she had Robin. Well he was dropping her off and had told her if she needed a date for any of her fathers gatherings then he would happily come. Marian was just finishing off her last paper when she heard her front door open. _That will be Katie come to tell me about Carter_ Marian thought to herself. But as she looked up she, she wasn't met by Katie standing there but by Robin. He spoke before she could ask.

"Katie gave me these and told me to give them back to you as i was on my way up to see you" Robin explained

"O Right thanks" She smiled taking the keys off him and going back to sitting at the table

Robin stood behind her watching her work "So...hows the marking going?" he asked once he was bored

"Fine actually almost done then all i've got to do is sort out the lesson plans for the year" She explained putting her papers away

"Great so you spoke to your dad about next week?" Robin questioned

Marian sighed and sat down on the sofa where Robin had decided to sit. She laid her head on his lap and he started to play with her hair.

"Yeah i told him about you coming and he said you can stay if you want but i think he just wants to scare you away. If your not an important business person your not good enough for me that what my dads mind works. It's like ever since my mum died no boy is good enough for me unless he choses him. If my mum was here she let me find my own way, make my own mistakes. But not my dad he wants to control my life. I love him i do but i am not a little girl anymore i can take care of my self!" Marian ranted. Robin just laughed at her "What?" She asked him confused.

"It's just funny how alike my mother and your father are. My mum would scare off any girl she believed not to be right for me or Much. There was this one girl that wouldn't leave though so my mum out right told her she didn't like her and she ran from my house crying. I hated her for it but in the end i'd laugh because the next day she was with another guy. My mum always believed she knew what was best for me and sometimes she did but others she didn't. Then when she died it was like she wasn't there to scare away the girls who wanted me for my money and thats what was weird. i had to make my own dicsions. Your Dad just needs to learn to let go of you. Talk to him. Don't shout at him just talk to him. Your both adults you don't need to be having fights like your a hormonal teenager again." Robin explained. Marian just looked at him. "What" he asked scared he'd said something wrong.

"How did you become so smart?" Marian asked

"It just comes natually" Robin smirked

"Cocky much?" Marian smiled

"Only when your around" he said kissing her

It turned into a make out session. But were soon interupted by the sound of Katie "Hey if your going to do it make sure to lock your door next time"

Marian pulled away from Robin and threw a cushion at Katie, who just laughed and sat down on Carter who had sat on a chair. Marian looked at the two "Is there any reason your here?" she asked annoyed

"We were wondering if you wanted to go out tonight as a group?" Carter explained

"Sure why not" Marian smiled

"I'm up for that" Robin shrugged

"Great" Katie grinned

They sat talking for a bit when Marians home phone started to ring. She went to the kitchen and answered it. The others didn't here anything till Marian screamed "O MY GOD I'LL MEET YOU AT THE AIRPORT" a phew minutes later she walked back into the living room with a smile on her face. Katie looked at her asking with her expression what was going on "Hannah just called me and she coming home tonight!" Marian smiled

Katie squealed while the boys just looked puzzled. Katie saw this "Hannah is like the final person in our group she completes us. She been away traveling but she comes back today. She owns one of the clubs in town and well we met her and became great mates. Now shes back this is so going to be great." Katie smile suddenly turned into a grimace "She going to hate Alan" She explained

Marian face also changed into a frown "Your right she is. You see theres this one thing that pisses Hannah off real bad and it guys who are cocky and arrogant. So you see the problem with Alan here" Marian explained

"O he's so dead" Carter said

Robin on the other hand smiled "I think they'll get along just fine. Alan needs someone to put him in his place and maybe Hannah can do that"

Marian smiled and it seemed Carter and Katie had caught it too.

Tonight was going to be fun when Alan met Hannah and for some reason tonight seemed to be even more exciting that before.

**Okay so there you go!!! OOOOHH! Will Hannah kill Alan or will the gang provent it. And Robin Meeting Marians Father Disaster or success?? All to come so review because you love me!!! If you don't i will cry!!!**

**Chaz...x  
**


	11. Meeting the friend and father

**Well heres your next chapter hope you guys like it!!**

Marian, Katie, Djaq, Eve, Alice and the boys all stood outside the airport waiting for Hannah to arrive. The girls were all jumping with excitement; while the boys looked on amused. When a crowd of people come out the girls would scan the whole crowd. After about six of them the girls still were as excited as before. Then when the next crowd came out the girls suddenly ran into it and the boys lost sight of them. But just as fast as they had disappeared they re-appeared with a brown haired girl. The girls were chatting away like no tomorrow. Robin coughed which drew the girls attention back to them.

"O Hannah this is Robin Will Much Carter John and Alan" Marian explained

"Wait aren't you guys in that band the outlaws?" Hannah asked them

"Yep that's us " Alan smirked

"O my god i love your music but i hate how cocky your being" She stated at Alan

"Okay before you attack him give him a chance. Anyway the rest are okay" Katie defended to every ones surprise

"Fine, Fine okay lets go i want to go see my club i've missed it" Hannah smiled

With that everyone got into the limo (curiosity of the boys) taking the limo to the club. Once they arrived at the club Hannah ran into her the club while everyone followed. She turned on the lights and looked around. It looked just how she left it except it was a bit more dusty. She walked over to the stereo and turned it on. She sighed and jumped over the bar. She stroked it as she walked down.

"God i've missed this place" She sighed

"O thanks nice to know you missed us as much as you did this place" Katie exclaimed

"O come on of course i missed my girls" Hannah smiled

"God because if we weren't we wouldn't help you get your club back to all its glory" Djaq explained

"Well then lets get started i got an order coming in half an hour" Hannah smiled

"How did you do that?" Alice asked

"Well when i was away i ordered the stock for when i got home so i could open as soon as possible" Hannah shrugged

"Come on less chatting more working" Marian shouted

Everyone was given a different job to do. Robin, Alan and John were down unloading the new stock. Hannah was watching and writing all the stock down. While she was doing this she watched the boys work. The girls had explained how they had met and about there holiday. Hannah had also been warned about Alan. Although watching him work he seemed cocky and arrogant but yet she couldn't help but be attracted it him. Just something about his cockiness. She could see though it. That he just acted like it as he had no idea how to act. She would break though that. Because underneath he was a good man.

"He's single" Marian whispered in her ear

"Who?" Hannah asked surprised that she hadn't heard her coming

"Alan and maybe you can make him the man we all know he can become." Marian smiled walking off to Robin

oOo

"Robin come on we can not be late" Marian shouted to him from the living room. Robin was staying with her until he could find a place of his own (Not that he was looking very hard).

"I'm ready lets go" Robin smiled picking up there bags and walking out the door.

Though out the drive there they hardly said anything. Marian wouldn't stop playing with her hands. She always did that when she was nervous. When they pulled up outside Marian fathers house. Marian went to get out the car but Robin stopped her.

"Don't worry. Whatever happens this week it won't stop how a feel about you okay?" Robin assured

"Thank you Robin" Marian smiled

With that they got out the car. As Marian made her way to the door Robin went to the boot to get there bags. Before Marian could knock the door was opened and out walked a older man in a suit.

"Marian my dear so nice to see you again" Edward greeted. To Robin it sounded like how someone would greet a friend not there daughter

"Father its good to see you too. This is Robin. Robin this is my father" Marian introduced them

"Nice to meet you sir" Robin smiled shaking his hand

"And you Robin" He said with less enthusiasm "Leave the bags Robin the servants will do that"

With that they made there way inside. They sat in the living area.

"So Robin what is it you do?" Edward asked him

"I'm ina band called the outlaws. Were doing very well at the moment" Robin explained

"I see you share Marians interest of Music" Edward stated

"Its actually more of a passion. You see when i was little my mother would play songs to me and she taught me how to play the piano guitar and many other musical instruments" Robin replied

"Well she sounds very talented. My late wife played many musical instruments and her talent seemed to have been given to Marian as well. But i myself am not one of the musical industry more of the business industry"Edward smiled

"Well my father was a property developer. I use to help him with stuff sometimes. My father loved his business but understood when i didn't want to carry it on. But i still remember what he taught me. It gives me something to fall back on" Robin explained

"Well i have some friends coming over tomorrow for dinner and you are both welcome to come join us and on Thursday there is a ball i must go to. I hope you will both attend" Edward smiled

"Of course it would be our pleasure" Robin replied

With that Edward left and Robin let out a sigh of relief. Marian turned to face Robin with a look of shock and happiness.

"So how did i do?" Robin asked

"You never told me your father was a developer. Now my father is never going to stop talking business with you" Marian smiled

"So you think he likes me?" Robin questioned with a smirk

"O yes he different likes you he would not smile at anyone i brought here but you. You come in and straight away you talk to him about stuff he likes and yet your still yourself. God your brilliant" Marian explained

"Good because i like him too" Robin smirked

**So what you think?? Let me know!! Next chapter will see what Edward thinks of Robin!**

**R&R**

**Chaz..x**


	12. The Ball

It was now Thursday and Marian was in her room getting ready to go to her fathers balls. She had gone out yesterday and brought her dress. She normally hated going to these things but Robin seemed to bring some amusement to everything. She finished putting her hair up and walked over to were her dress hung. She had decided on a beautiful Red haluter neck dress that went down to her ankles. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. Pleased with what she saw she grabbed her red clutch bag and walked out her room. Robin and Edward were already waiting in there tuxes by the door. When they heard the sound of footsteps they turned from there conversation and to look at the source of the sound. Robin's jaw hit the ground. She looked stunning. The only thing going though Robin's mind was ...wow.

Edward smiled and patted Robins shoulder before making his way out to the car. Robin however seemed to be glued to his spot. He was lost for a words. Marian seemed to be the same. He did look God Damn fine in that tux. Robin seemed to finally find words.

"You look amazing!" he smiled still in shock

"You look rather dashing yourself" Marian smirked "Come on or will be late and i want to show off my absolute gorgous boyfriend to everyone" Marian giggled taking Robins hand and pulling him out the front door.

When they pulled up outside the house_, more like Mansion _Robin thought. They got out the car and made there way up the steps. They entered the ballroom. It was filled with people; chandeliers hung from the ceiling. It was like a place from a Cinderella story. They made there way down the stairway to were everyone was _Mingling. God i'm turning posh_! Robin thought. Edward said he would get back to them later. With that he went off to talk to some business people. Marian and Robin walked around being greeted by a few people Marian was familiar with. Then he felt Marian tense beside him. There was only one reason Robin knew of that Marian tensed. Guy.

Guy was making his way over to them. Robin kept his calm. He knew that if he punched him it would not make a good impression on Marians father. Robin slid his arm around Marians waist.

"Marian may i have a word with you?" he asked once he reached them. Completely ignoring Robin's presence.

"No you can not. I am busy enjoying my night with Robin. I have no reason to talk to you and nor do i wish to. So if you please we will be on our way" Marian said as strongly as possible

"We do need to talk" Guy shot back

"Okay" Marian stated getting louder "Lets talk about how you have been stalking me and how you attacked my best friend on our holiday which you weren't even meant to be there! Is that what you want to talk about. Well okay then. You got it in your deluded head that i like you but in fact i hate every thing about you. So if i have not made it clear enough leave me alone!" Marian was screaming by the end.

Guy step forward angry clearly in his eyes. Robin however stood in front of Marian.

"You heard her Guy! leave her alone and stop ruining her life" Robin said as calmly as possible

"Stay out of this Locksley" Guy sneered

"Yeah right like I'm about to let you hurt my girlfriend. I don't get your mind. You had her. The most beautiful girl. Who is smart and caring but you though it away by sleeping with another girl. To be honest i don't see what she saw in you." Robin told him

Guy was fuming, his face was red with anger. Before anyone knew it Guy had punched him. Robin staggered back but kept his ground. Robin would not sink to his level. Robin just looked at him as security came in and took Guy out. Robin then turned to look at Marian. Her father now stood beside her.

"Robin you have just proved that you care for my daughter a lot more then any man before." Edward smiled

"Thank you sir" Robin smiled

With that Edward walked away. Robin turned to look at Marian. She was smiling with a tears in her eyes. Then they turned to worry. "O My God Robin your bleeding" She stated. Robin Laughed he really hadn't noticed the pain. Marian dragged him out to the teriss and started to clean him up. "Ow" Robin complained

"O stop being such a baby" Marian laughed

"Hey wasn't the one who he was after. If that had been you he would of had more that a cut lip" Robin sneered

"Well it wasn't me because you got in the way didn't you" Marian smiled "Always got to be the hero haven't you?" Marian giggled

"Hey I'm a man. I'm aloud to protect my gorgous girlfriend" Robin defended

"I know and thank you" Marian smiled

"Marian have you ever thought maybe it's time you told someone about Guy" Robin asked

"I couldn't" Marian sighed

"Why not? Marian what happens when I'm not here to protect you. What if he goes further look what happened when we were away what happens if next time we don't come in time to save you girls. I couldn't live with my self if that happened" Robin ranted

"Robin calm down if he does anything else i promise you i will go to the police" Marian proposed

"Good. Now i have a surprise for you. Well it was your fathers idea as well" Robin smirked

"What have you and my father been planning?" Marian asked worried

"You'll see come one" Robin grinned pulling Marian inside.

He left Marian with her father. While he went off somewhere. Marian was completely confused. _What is he up to?_ Marian thought to her self. Then she heard the guitar playing She turned to the stage to see Robin, Alan and Will on stage. Robin had the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"Hey I'm Robin and these are a few of my band members and we have a feeling you don't exactly love our type of music. No offence meant there but I'm hoping at least one girl in this room likes this as i wrote it for her" Robin smirked

Marian starred open mouthed at him. He had the voice of an angel.

Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true...

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could come across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah

'Cause I could come across the world,  
see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

When the song finished Marian had tears in her eyes. No one had ever done anything like this for her.

"Now i would love for this lovly lady Marian Fitzwater to come and give us a song. Would you like that?" Robin asked the crowd

"Yeah" came the screams from the room

Marian was blushing like crazy. Robin beckened her to the stage. She walked up to the stage shaking. She had never proformed infront of her fathers coleges. Robin lead her to the piano where she sat down. She looked at the piano and smiled. She started to play a song that she knew Robin would smile at.

Hmm  
Theres a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You dont have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
Theres an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And youll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

Its a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And youll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

Oh oooh  
Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But dont let anyone  
Tear them away, hey yeah  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
Youll find the way

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And youll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

That a hero lies in you  
Mhhh  
That a hero lies in  
You

Robin did indeed smirk. She really did have a beautiful voice. Marian walked off stage and into Robins arms.

"Thank you" Marian sighed

"Well don't thank me yet you might hate this part of the surprise but i think i'm going to hate it more than you are" Robin smiled "Girls" he called

Out thought the crowd came the girls. All wearing beautiful dresses. Marian screamed as did the girls. Running and hugging them. It was like they had been apart for years not a week or so. Robin stood there as the boys came and greeted him. Marian turned back to Robin and run into his arms and kissed him. "I had a feeling you'd like it. Me not so much. Because it means i have to give you up so you can talk with the girls" Robin sighed

"Not tonight. You get me all to your self" Marian smirked

"Well then hurry up" Robin smiled

**Sorry to stop here but i need to actually do coursework or i'm going to fail my GCSE's so i'm sorry! But i promise as soon as its done i shall update again!! So please tell me what you think.**

**Chaz..x**


	13. Clubbing

**Right I know it has been over a year since I've updated but thanks to Alex Joleta** **who reviewed my story I suddenly had inspiration to continue it so here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy!**

Marian and the gang were all helping Hannah sort out the club as it was opening night. The boys were busy setting up the stage. To help Hannah get the people in they were performing a few songs but for the rest of it they were there to have a good time. The girls were all behind the bar sorting out the bar stuff making sure everything was ready for the night. After the whole problem at the ball Robin had been keeping a close eye on Marian. The whole Guy thing had got out of hand and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go behind Marian's back and call the police but he didn't want to leave her because he was worried something might happen.

"Marian, You want a lift back to yours to get changed?" Robin called

"Yeah one sec'" Marian smiled

Once Marian grabbed her bag and coat she called out to everyone telling them she'd see them tonight. They arrived at Marian's flat not long after. Marian walked in her house and checked her machine only one message from her father nothing important. She walked back into the living room to find Robin sitting on the sofa deep in thought.

"Hey you okay?" Marian asked him

"Just thinking about things" He replied

"Like what?" Marian encouraged

"Like what would happen if Guy turned up tonight? Or if something happened to you when I'm not around! Marian I'd feel ten times better if you reported him" Robin pleaded

"Robin I promised you that I'd report him if he did something else! I can't do it without any evidence!" Marian sighed "Plus its not like he's actually ever harmed me physically"

"That's not what the girls think" Robin whispered

"What do you mean?" Marian asked

"They told me about the time you ended up in hospital Maz! They know it was guy even if you wouldn't tell them. I can't let that happen to you again!" Robin exclaimed

"They shouldn't of told you that" Marian muttered

"Why Marian? Because its not true? Or because you didn't want me to know? I've told you I don't care about what happens all I care about is you!" Robin explained

"What so now you think I can't take care of myself! I've survived before I knew you Robin and I don't need you to protect me!" Marian shouted at him storming off into her room.

Marian slammed her door and sat down on her bed. She put her head in her hands. Why did the girls have to tell him about that! She wanted to forget about everything that had happened that night. She wanted to forget how scared she felt and how vulnerable she was. She hated it and she promised herself she'd never let herself be that weak again. She thought Robin understood that. In fact now that she'd calmed down she knew Robin didn't mean it like that. He just wanted her to be safe. She wasn't used to someone caring so much about her. Now she felt crapping for having ago at him. She groaned and fell back on her bed. Why couldn't her life be easy? Oh yeah God hated her!

There was a knock on her door. She called for whoever to come in. She didn't need to look up to know it was Robin. She just continued to stare at the ceiling. He sat down on the bed next to her. They sat there in silence for a bit. Then Marian sat up and took his hand in his taking a deep breath.

"Look Robin, I'm sorry for blowing up I know you were only looking out for me. I'm not use to someone caring so much and its weird. Nice but weird. I need to get use to it. But one the other hand I need my independence Robin. I need you to trust me to be able to walk out the house with out getting hurt. You can't always be my hero and your not always going to be here. So you've got to let me handle this my way." Marian explained

"I'm sorry to Marian. I didn't mean to offend you. This is all new to me too I mean the whole caring so much for you in such a little time. I dunno how I'm meant to be. Your going to have to tell me when I'm being too protective. You have to understand I've lost so many people I care about its not easy for me to try and let myself care. I'm scared that if I care I'll lose you. I don't think I can stand it if I lose someone else. I can't promise you I'm happy with your decision with the Guy situation but I'm going to let it you deal with it. But you'll tell me if you need me right?" Robin questioned

"Of course Robin! And I am not going anywhere! I've lost people too Robin. You don't think I'm scared! Hello! Your the Celebrity that could get shot by some crazed fan or something! I dunno! Thank you though for the whole Guy thing" Marian smiled

"I promise you if I get shot you can tell me I told you so" Robin laughed

"Good cause I would. Now I believe if we don't start getting ready will be late for this opening and I believe someone is performing are they not?" Marian grinned

"Oh yeah I hear its some amazing band and the lead singer is cute" Robin joked

"Really? Well then all the girls will be over him" Marian played along

"Yeah they will but I also hear he has an hot girlfriend who won't let any of the crazed fans near him" Robin smirked leaning closer to Marian

"Really? Maybe she'll be off dancing with all the hot boys" Marian teased

"Well then he'll just have to kidnap her to keep her away from them" Robin smiled

"I don't think you'll have to kidnap her I think you could persuade her" Marian grinned

With that Robin kissed her. Soon Marian had to stop him because she knew Hannah would kill her if she was late. She ran into the bathroom and locked it before Robin could enter. She had a quick shower and then grabbed her dress she'd left ready to put on. She then blow-dried her hair. Once it was dry she plugged in her curlers and while she waited for them to heat up and applied her make up. She put misty grey I shadow on to make her eyes stand out. She curled her hair so it was in ringlets and then put some hairspray in it so it would hold. She then walked into the living room and picked up her hoop earrings and her silver necklaces. Then she grabbed her heals from under her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled she looked good. Robin walked into the room then top less but wearing some jeans that were hanging low on his hips. He smiled looking at Marian and walked over to her.

"That dress looks amazing on you" Robin complimented "But it would look even better on the floor"

"I could say the same about them jeans. However were already running late so that will have to wait until later. Now put a shirt on before I change my mind about going tonight" Marian smiled kissing him lightly on the lips. With that Robin walked over to hi s bag and pulled out a grey vest top and a black shirt. With that done he sprayed a bit of cologne on and walked into the front room were Marian was placing things in a bag. They then grabbed there bags and headed out front were the limo was parked. They jumped in and went to pick up Djaq and Will. Then they picked up Much and Eve and Little John and Alice. Alan had stayed at the club to help Hannah finish setting up. So they were meeting them there. As soon as they arrived at the club they were met by flashes from the press. The guy did what they always did with the press let them take a few pictures and then headed inside. Once inside the girl gave the boys a kiss and headed off to the bar. They were helping Hannah out by severing for the beginning of the night.

"Well Well Well Don't we tart up good?" Hannah whistled when the gang entered

"I could say the same about you" Marian grinned

"Well I own a club got to look good. Anyway guys you better wait in the VIP room unless you want to be swarmed in a minute when the doors open" Hannah suggested

"Got you come on guys!" Robin smiled "I'll see you soon" Robin said then kissed Marian on the cheek.

The girls jumped behind the bar and got ready for the rush that was about to happen. As the girls were setting up Katie turned to Marian.

"Hey you okay? You seem a bit off" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine, just me and Robin had an argument and its getting to me" Marian sighed

"I'm guessing this was about Guy?" Shes guessed

"Yeah. He doesn't think I'm handling it right" Marian explained

"Well then he's with the rest of us" Katie continued when see saw the look on Marian's face "I mean we respect your decision but it doesn't mean we agree with it. I mean Maz he attacked me what's to stop him doing something seriously bad to you! If you carry on he's going to split you and Robin up without even being there" Katie stated

"Hope your ready because here they come" Hannah called out to the girls.

With that people piled into the club and Marian had no chance to reply. Everyone was at the bar and for an hour the girls were starting to struggle with the amount of people. So when Carter turned up and offered to help they were extremely grateful. Hannah called to Marian to tell the guys they were on in 10 minutes. So with that Marian got out from behind the bar and headed to the VIP door. The two body guards outside the doors smiled and let the her through. When she got inside she found the guys had just lined up shots of vodka.

"ready one two three!" Alan counted and then the downed the shots.

"Hey Marian! Whats up?" Will greeted

"Just came to tell you lot that you better get ready your on in 10 minutes" Marian smiled

"Right thanks, Come on guys time to get ready to rock this place!" Alan grinned with that everyone got up and went to do the finishing touches they needed. Just as Robin was about to go Marian called.

"Yeah?" Robin answered

"Can I talk to you quickly?" she questioned

"of course" Robin said motioning for her to take a seat "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about earlier at the house" Marian sighed

"We've already been through this" Robin stated

"I know its just I don't know. I feel like its going to just create this wedge between us and I don't want it to. I don't want him to become a problem especially when he's not even here!" Marian explained

"Hey, Look at me." Robin said making sure Marian was looking in his eyes "I am not going to let him bugger this up for us. I care about you too much to let that happen. So lets forget about him because he's not here we are." Robin smiled

"Okay" Marian smiled

With that Robin stood up. "Robin, One more thing" Marian stood up and kissed him passionately. "Okay now you can go" Marian grinned

"I don't want to any more! Your such a tease" Robin smirked

"Oh I could be worse I could tell you what I plan to do tonight" Marian suggested

"You are so going to be the end of my career!" Robin sighed

"Robin come on!" Will called from the stage

"Have fun!" Marian called after him as he ran on stage.

"Hey Guys! Were here tonight because a good friend of our Hannah! That beautiful girl over there!" Robin said pointing over to Hannah "has just re-opened her club! Which is 5 star! It has to be if we hang out here! Plus there are some beautiful girls who come here! I should know!" Robin winked at Marian who was stood at the side "Anyway time to rock it guys!" Robin shouted and they started!

**I'll make them Good Girls Go Bad  
I'll make them good girls  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad**

**I know your type (your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
One bite  
Let me shake up your world**

**'Cause just one night  
Couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control  
She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild**

**I'll make them good girls go bad  
I'll make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I'll make them good girls go bad  
I'll make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad, bad  
Good girls go bad, bad  
Good girls go **

**I know your type (your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy  
That guy  
I'd be stupid to trust**

**But just one night  
Couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose controlShe was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild**

**I'll make them good girls go bad  
I'll make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you was trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I'll make them good girls go bad  
I'll make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad. bad  
Good girls go bad. bad  
Good girls go bad  
Oh  
She got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away in the girls in the back  
Actin' like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah  
She got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away in the girls in the back  
Actin' like they're too hot to dance**

**I'll make them good girls go bad  
I'll make them good girls go bad  
Yeah**

**I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist**

**I'll make them good girls go bad  
I'll make them good girls go bad  
I'll make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad  
Good girls go bad, bad, bad  
Good girls go  
**

They did a few more songs and then said goodnight and headed off stage. Hannah's late night staff had turned up so the girls were free to do what they wanted and hang with the guys. They all were in the VIP room and were having a shot contest. Soon they were all pretty drunk. Marian was shitting next to Katie and were both downing shots of vodka like they use to in university. They had challenged each other to see who could drink the most vodka shots. This was there 20th shot and Marian couldn't do anymore. So Katie jumped up and then fell over from being drunk. This cause Marian and Katie to both burst out laughing. The drink was really getting to them. Soon they were both dancing together. Just then Matt one of the body guards told Robin he had a vistor. Then in walked a girl with brown hair and the same eyes as Robin.

"Lilley!" Robin exclaimed hugging his sister

"Hey brother!" She smiled

"Lilley is that you?" Much asked and came over to her

"Hey other brother!" She grinned

"What you doing here? Last time I heard from you you were in Uni?" Robin asked

"Dude its the summer no ones at uni! I'm hear to party! I heard you guys were performing here so I thought I'd come see my favourite brothers!" Lilley exclaimed "Who are the very drunk girls?" She asked

"Well there's Katie, Alice, Eve, Hannah, Djaq and this beautiful girl here is Marian" Robin grinned when Marian came up to him hugging him round his waist

"Hey who's this?" Marian grinned at Robin

"This Marian is our baby sister Lilley" Robin smirked

"Hey! I am no baby!" Lilley told him

"Yeah this girl is too hot to be your sister!" Marian teased

"Marian don't tell me you've switched sides" Robin joked

"Well I might be tempted if I can have your sister" Marian laughed

"Yeah Robin I might turn to if this pretty thing is your girlfriend. Get out now otherwise you'll never get rid of him believe me I couldn't!" Lilley joked

"I see your still soba! This we can not have time to get you slaughtered!" Marian grinned pulling Lilley over to the drinks.

An hour later Lilley was also dancing with the rest of the girls and guys. Marian and Lilley seemed to be getting on great. They were enjoying telling stories about Robin although Robin wasn't enjoying it to much. At about 3am they decided to head home. Lilley was going to go home with Much considering Robin hadn't got a place to live yet. Marian and Robin let the guys take the limo as Marian decided she wanted to walk. So she would soba up.

"Your sister is awesome!" Marian told Robin

"Don't tell her that she'll be really annoying!" Robin grinned

"She's very pretty! I'm glad she's your sister otherwise I'd be in trouble!" Marian explained

"No you wouldn't! Your beautiful and amazing in bed!" Robin smirked

"Oh so that why you keep me around!" Marian exclaimed "Well nothing for you tonight"

"Come on! You know you can't resist me" Robin grinned

"Cocky much?" Marian laughed

"Very" Robin winked "You can't resist me espiecally when I do this" he came up behind and started to kiss her neck. He then trailed until he was on her lips. He licked her lips and smiled when she closed her eyes. He pushed her against the wall of the building and kissed her furiously while grinding into her. He then pulled away and grinned. "But if you don't want to then fine" he started to walk away but he didn't get far before Marian pulled him back.

"Get up them stairs now!" She ordered

"Yes Ma'am" Robin grinned and ran upstairs with her.

Unknown to Marian and Robin a girl with blonde hair had seen the whole seen and was not happy about it. Robin and Marian's happy and fairly simple life was about to get complicated. The question was would they survive it. For this revenge seeking girl was more dangerous than anyone they had met before.

**Well I know I said at the top that I haven't updated in a while but this should hopefully *fingers crossed* make up for it :) x **

**If you want me to continue this fic and update more you have to review because that what motivates me! :) x Love you all x **

**Chaz xx**


	14. Catch up

All the girls had decided that they needed a girls day without any guys. It had been a while since they had had time to just sit and talk about things. They needed a catch up and what better way to do that than to go shopping and catch some lunch. All day they had been talking about what they had missed and just caught up on things. Soon they stopped off for lunch and this was when they had a chance to catch up on each others love lives.

"So we've caught up on what we've missed I believe its time we talk about the guys" Katie suggested

"I agree! So Eve hows things with Much?" Marian grinned

"Oh there going great I mean we get along so well. He has taken me out to so many restaurants and has cooked me so many meals at home. He's amazing at all of it" Eve swooned

"I know what you mean Carter is amazing in the kitchen as well. But thats not the place he's best at" Katie winked

"Katie! Not while were eating!" Alice scolded

"Oh come on I bet John's a right bear in the bedroom" Katie accused

"I don't here her denying it" Djaq laughed

"He's amazingly sweet and not all of us think about sex Katie! John is just perfect in every way! I feel like I have a real connection with him" Alice smiled shyly

"I know what you mean. Will just seems to get me. I mean I came home from work the other day and I was completely knackered and he had dinner all ready for me. It was so sweet" Djaq sighed dreamily

"aww look at all of you so loved up" Hannah grinned

"Well what can we say them boys have something about them" Marian smiled "So I here Alan was at the club again yesterday?"

"And the day before that and the day before that. I think he's been at that club everytime you have? Djaq could that be a sign that he likes the club?" Katie teased

"I do believe it is not the club that he likes. I have a feeling it might be something else" Djaq played along

"Do you know what I think it is?" Marian asked

"What?" the replied

"I think its the smoking hot owner!" Marian smirked

"Okay, okay! I get it! But you know what he's like. Come on Katie you told me yourself what he did to you? You really think I can trust him?" Hannah replied

"But if you didn't really see something in him. You wouldn't put up with him; not for anyone's benefit" Alice challenged

"You see something in him. We all do." Katie smiled "I saw it I just wasn't the person that could get through to it "

"And you think I can?" Hannah questioned

"Yep" They all replied

"Glad you have so much faith in me" Hannah laughed "Any way I know were all dying to hear about you and Robin Maz?"

"Yeah" everyone nodded

"Well what can I say! Everything seems to be going great. He just seems to get me. At the same time through he can be extremely irritating. I mean I understands he's worried about the Guy thing. Its just he can be..." Marian didn't quite have the words

"overprotective" they said in unison

"It just shows how much he cares. I mean have you just seen the way he looks at you. I think that he cares about you more than you think." Katie told her.

_Meanwhile..._

The guys were at the studio getting ready for a recording session. They were enjoying lunch and catching up. It had been a while since they'd actually been together and they weren't use to it. They were so use to being together everyday and they knew what everyone had done because they were there when they did it. So it was nice for them to feel like they were back together. Carter had popped round for lunch as well so they were all together.

"Man it feels like forever since we have seen each other" Alan stated

"Well we've been busy I mean with the girls" Will stated

"I do remember at some point in our high school life we stated that we would never let girls take over our life" Alan countered

"Says the guy that has spent the last 2 weeks at a club pining after a girl" Much teased

"Alan A'dale dose not pine!" Alan stated

"Stalking then" Robin laughed

"Come on guys she hates me. Like she'd ever really like me" Alan sighed

"Alan, if she hated you she wouldn't put up with you" Robin stated "You just need to prove to her your not the jerk everyone thinks you are"

"Thanks Robin that makes me feel so much better" Alan rolled his eyes

"You just need to grow up! We're not getting any younger we better start looking for someone to settle down with" Will explained

"You are seriously whipped man! Djaq must be pretty amazing if your talking like that" Alan smirked

"What can I say she just gets me. I feel like she doesn't even care that I have lots of money. She just cares about me" Will grinned "I'm not the only one like that through we've barely seen John"

"Alice is a very interesting person. She is more than I could hope for. Much though seems to smile more than normal" John stated

"I am Eve is great I mean we've go out so much together and its amazing. Might I add she's an amazing cook!" Much grinned

"You would mention that" Carter laughed

"So how you going with Katie Carter?" Robin asked

"Its early but so far its been the best. She turned up at training the other day and believe me she had the whole team chatting her up. It made me feel very lucky" Carter smiled

"Come on Robin spill. Your the one that we haven't heard from in like forever. What's going on with you and Marian?" Will questioned

"You know its been hard for me to even think about dating after the whole Sarah thing. But when I saw what Guy was doing to her all I wanted to do was to protect her and I really don't understand half of the things I feel with Marian. She just seems to understand me. It's scary feeling all these things that I don't know. But I am just so happy" Robin explained

"I think you just summed up what we all feel about the girls" John stated

"There a pretty amazing bunch" Much sighed

With that said and done they got back to work. They didn't know why and they didn't know how but somehow they all felt relieved to of come back to Nottingham to be back where it had all began. Alan now had an idea of how he was going to show Hannah that he wasn't just a ladies man that there was more to him than that. So as soon as the recording was finished he headed off to the club. The nights he'd hung out at the club he'd got to know Steven one of bartenders well. So he gave him a call and told him to meet him at the club. He then called Katie.

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Katie, are still with Hannah"**

"_Yeah why?" _

"**Could you possibly keep her away from the club till 7 for me?"**

"_I can try but why?"_

"**I know I've been a jerk to you and I'm sorry about that but I want to prove to Hannah that I can be trusted and show her just how much I like her. So you think you can keep her away without hinting that some things up?" **

"_Aw, Of course leave it to me. I'll give you a call when she's on her way" _

"**Thank you Katie"**

"_No Problem Alan. Your not that bad. Talk to you later"_

"**Bye"**

oOo

"Katie why are we getting dressed up again?" Marian questioned

"Because were going out tonight without the guys" Katie grinned

"Really and what brought this on?" Djaq asked

"I just thought since were having a girls day we might as well do it right" Katie explained

"I need to pop to the club first though to make sure the guys are all right. Steven called earlier and said someone had hired it out for a special occasion tonight" Hannah added

"Yeah that's fine" Katie nodded

Katie went into the bathroom and Marian followed her "What are you up to?" she accused

"I don't know what your talking about it" Katie smiled innocently

"Okay so you suddenly had this idea to go out clubbing right after a phone call?" Marian pointed out

"Fine but none of the others can know okay?" Katie said shutting the door

"Okay so what's going on?" Marian promised

"Alan called me and told me to keep Hannah away from the club till 7. He has a surprise for her. To show her he isn't as bad as she thinks he is." Katie explained

"O my God that's so sweet" Marian gushed

"I know. He must really like her. Now lets get out of here its 10 to 7 now." Katie said pushing Marian out the room.

"Come on guys time to hit the streets" Katie shouted

With that they left the flat and headed to the club. On the way Katie text Alan letting him know they were on there way. When they got there all the girls piled out and headed down. Hannah was at the front.

"You know you don't have to come down with me you could of waitted...." Hannah stopped when she noticed All the flowers and candles everywhere. Her eyes then fell on the table in the middle of the room. Alan stood just behind it. "Alan? What are you doing?"

"I want to prove to you I'm not the jerk that I seem to be. That I can be someone you can trust." Alan stated

A chorus of "aww's" can from behind Hannah. Hannah looked at them and the girls took that as there cue to leave. They all waved bye to Alan and headed back upstairs. Hannah walked over to the table where Alan was standing "So you think by having dinner and decorating my club that I will just trust you?"

"No. I was thinking while we have dinner we can talk and get to know each other. That way you get to know me better. I know I have to earn your trust and I know it will take some time but I'm willing to try if you are?" Alan explained

"Well that's a good way to start" Hannah smiled

With that said Alan offered her a seat and they talked and ate dinner that Steven served. Hannah a lot about why Alan was the way he was. His mother died soon after his younger brother was born. This meant that he was brought up by his father. He explained that his father was never around that he was always off with some women. Alan said it was his way of dealing with his mother death. This meant that Alan was left to take care of his brother Tom. Which left little time for Alan to have a life. The more Hannah learnt about Alan the more she started to understand why he was the way he was. He never had a women in his life for very and that meant that he never knew how to treat one properly. Alan also learned a lot about Hannah's life. She was raised by her mother and never knew her father. Her mother had never hidden her hate for men and it seemed that it had rubbed off on Hannah too. This is why Hannah never trusted men and had a dislike of any ladies men. It seemed that they were too pea's in a pod. There lives were opposite but similar in many ways.

"You know your not as bad as you seem" Hannah stated as they were dancing

"Your not that bad yourself" Alan smirked

"It was nice to learn so much about you I think I understand you a bit better now." Hannah smiled

"So did you have fun tonight?" Alan asked

"Do you know what? I did" Hannah replied

"No need to act so surprised" Alan grinned

"You should try letting people in more and then they wouldn't think you were such a jerk" Hannah argued

"I like it that way. The less I get involved with people the less I get hurt when they leave" Alan stated with a hard face

"Your scared. So what we all are. If you don't let anyone in then you will end up alone. Sometime you've got to let people in or you end up alone" Hannah smiled

"Tried taking your own advice" Alan replied

"Never" Hannah laughed

"I think we work quite well together. We both seem to have the same problem." Alan stated

"Yeah and what's that?" Hannah asked

"I don't trust women and you don't trust men." Alan smirked

"Then I believe we can help each other out" Hannah smiled

"Yeah I think we can" Alan grinned

**I'm on a roll! Woop! Another Chapter :) I really loved writing this chapter. I like how i've made Alan. So glad this story is going somewhere :) x **

**BTW- In the last chapter the song was Good girls gone bad by Cobra Starship! :) x I went to see there concert last week and fell in love with them they were awesome. If you haven't heard of them you should! There amazing :) x **

**Anyway hope you like it x**

**Please Review x**

**Chaz...x**


	15. Recollection

Robin was out in town looking for something to buy Marian and had dragged Lilley with him. This gave him a chance to catch up with his sister and also he was rubbish at getting girls gifts. This Lilley knew from her birthday gifts. Robin now left that to Much. So now they were in a jewellery shop looking through things. Trying to find something that suited Marian. While they were looking Robin asked Lilley how school was going. Lilley was training to become a professional dancer and in later years she wanted to have her own dance studio where she would teach. Music was always a big thing in the Locksley household and that hadn't changed as they had grown up. However it took a while for Lilley to get back into music after her parents died. She found it hard to do anything with music as it was something that she did with her mother. But soon she realised that dancing brought her closer to her mother again and as soon as she figured it out there was no stopping her. Finally they found the perfect neckless for Marian. Not to pricey but still beautiful. Now they headed down the high street and back towards Marian's.

"I'm happy for you Robin" Lilley suddenly exclaimed

"Really why?" Robin questioned

"Well, I mean I know you were happy just to play music for the rest of your life and never settle down. Especially after the Sarah thing. But I've seen how happy you are with Marian and I like it. It's sort of like getting the Robin I knew back. The one that sang for fun and not for a job. Your more like you were before..." Lilley trailed off

"you mean before mum and dad died" Robin sighed

"Yeah. We all took it hard. You kept it together for me and I can't thank you enough but after it you changed. Not in a bad way but not exactly for the better either. Its nice to see the old Robin back though. So I have a lot to thank Marian for too." Lilley explained

"I'm glad you approve. Now are you positive Marian's going to like it?" Robin smiled

"I never took you for the servant in the relationship. Although I like that Marian's the boss " Lilley joked

"Hey! Watch it young lady or I'll send you back to Uni" Robin teased

"Fine by me all them boys just waiting for me to return" Lilley laughed

Robin laughed and they headed back up to the flat were Marian would be slaving away doing her plans for the upcoming school year. However when Robin and Lilley arrived they weren't met by Marian working but by Marian sat on the sofa with none other than Sarah!

"Robin your home! Hey Lilley. Robin this is..." Marian greeted but was interupted by Robin

"Sarah what are you doing here?" Robin exclaimed

"Wait this is that Sarah?" Marian asked Robin

"What does that mean?" Sarah stood

"Your the girl who attacked Lilley?" Marian asked

"I didn't attack no one" Sarah defended

"You put me in hospital!" Lilley shouted in anger!

"That was an accident!" Sarah replied

"Yeah you just accidentally beat me within an inch of my life" Lilley laughed

"What are you doing here Sarah? The truth" Robin demanded

"Look before you were all flipping out I was going to say that the reason I'm here is because I'm Marian's new classroom assistant. How was I meant to know that you were with her!" Sarah explained

"It's all over the papers! Or don't they let you read in the nut house" Lilley challenged

"Enough!" Marian shouted "This is not getting us anywhere! Sarah I think you should leave. I have your number I will let you know what is going on when I know what's going on!"

"Fine but I haven't done anything wrong!" Sarah said picking up her coat and leaving.

"I can't believe her!" Lilley exclaimed

"Lilley calm down please!" Robin stated

"Calm down! Calm down! Robin she almost killed me and now she just thinks she can come back in and try and ruin your life all over again! Just when I got my brother back I won't let her take him away again!" Lilley was in hysterics. Tears were pouring down her face and her breathing was going haywire.

"Lilley! Look at me!" Marian stated taking hold of Lilley "I promise you I won't let her anywhere near you or Robin! I'll call the school and sort this out! She'll be gone before you know it!"

"Yeah Lilley. Look I know I haven't been here a lot lately. Not just physically but mentally. Ever since mum and dad died but I promise you I will be here. Whenever you need me! Okay! She won't get close to you ever again!" Robin promised!

The rest of the night Lilley stayed with Robin and Marian. They called Much and told him what had happened. He soon appeared and was ready to kill Sarah. However with some calming down from Eve he agreed to leave it. So with that said the spent the night at Marian's talking and watching a film. Soon they all passed out in the living room. Marian woke up about 1am in Robin's arms. She got up and headed into the kitchen. She didn't feel like sleeping any more. She boiled the kettle and just as it finished she heard someone walk into the kitchen. Turning around she found Lilley stood in the door way. Marian held up a cup and Lilley nodded. With there tea's in there hands they sat down at the counter together.

"My mum use to say that a cup of tea could make the whole world seem better" Marian smiled

"Did you ever ask her how?" Lilley smiled

"No. Never got the chance" Marian sighed "She died when I was 14"

"I'm sorry" Lilley apologised "Do you know what's funny? Every time you tell someone that you've lost someone there like 'I'm sorry' but I think it just makes you feel worse" Lilley laughed

"Your right there!" Marian joined in

"Robin told me about the time you ended up in hospital" Lilley stated "Don't have a go at him he's just worried! Did you know it took me 2 weeks and his constant bad mood for me to tell him who put me in hospital. I was scared he'd go mental and do something stupid! Then I'd lose him. But you know what when I did tell him he just took it gracefully and told the police. Justice was served! Also I wasn't scared to go on outside any more"

"Really?" Marian sighed

"I swear that what ever you tell me will stay strictly between you and me. I know it seems like its better to not share what happened but really it is. Trust me" Lilley encouraged

"I was heading home from school i'd been working late...

_Marian was walking home and had decided to take a short cut all she wanted to do was get home to her warm bed. She had just turned down the alley that would bring her out to the road that her building stood on. She was about half way down it when someone grabbed her from behind. Before she could scream a hand was over her mouth. She starred into the eyes that were familiar. You'd think that would bring relief but in fact it did the complete opposite, Marian was terrified. _

"_Your going to listen to me Marian. Tomorrow morning you'll call all your friends happy and cheery and tell them that we've got back together that it was all a miss understanding about what happened with us." Guy sneered at her_

_With that said Marian kneed him in the groin "I would never do that! Your a perverted scary guy!"_

_That was the wrong move before she knew it her head hit a wall and she collapsed on the floor. She would have been unconscious if he hadn't kicked her in the stomach and continually beat her. Just before she lost consciousness she felt a stab in her side. the next thing she knew she was waking up in a hospital 2 days later with for broken rips and a stab wound in her side. At first she couldn't remember what had happened but then it came back to her in dreams. However the longer she kept quite about it the harder it became to tell anyone. So she did what she always did she took the good from the bad._

I promised myself I'd never let myself become that weak, the vulnerable again. I took up defence lessons and always drove home. I stayed as far away from Guy as possible and I carried on my life as if nothing happened. I know the girls believed it was Guy but I could never tell them." Marian sighed

"It reminds me of what happened to me. Although I wasn't stabbed!" Lilley exclaimed

"No you should of told the police! No your an idiot for letting him get away!" Marian questioned

"You've already got that from the rest of them. No one knows what its like to go through something like that. To be so close to death. It makes you just want to get better so you can live your life." Lilley explained

"Thank you Lilley. Your right I feel ten times better" Marian smiled

"Hey I'm only paying you back. You gave me my brother back! That's more than I can ever do for you!" Lilley grinned

"I don't see how. I mean is there really a difference? What was he like before?" Marian asked

"Well that's a question for Robin unfortunately. I think you two both need to sit down and just talk things out. I know my brother well enough to know he won't go and hunt Guy down not if you don't want him to. You should open up to him and he'll open up to you in turn. The best way to move on is to relive the past! That's what my mum use to say" Lilley explained

With that said Lilley made her way back into the living room. Marian sat starring ahead at the window. She didn't know what she was going to do. Telling Lilley what happened had two effects. She felt relieved to finally have it off her chest but also she was more scared than ever of Guy. Remembering was something she hated. The horrible thing that had happened was something she wished she could of forgot but unfortunately she couldn't. She had nightmares for months before they calmed down. They only stopped really when Robin turned up. The horrible dreams were replaced with ones of Robin and her friends. She finally felt like she could be happy. Did she really want to risk everything she had with Robin? He had enough on his plate he didn't need this._ All I'm hearing are reason why you can't_ the voice of her mother came in her head. Her mother always said she looked for excuses not to and not the reason she should. With that in mind she sighed and headed back into the living room. Robin was sat on the sofa awake starring aimlessly at the TV. She knew he wasn't really watching it. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"I want to tell you what happened" She stated

"What?" Robin said confused

"I want to tell you what happened that night. But you have to promise me that you will not freak and go mental. Because if I tell you I'm going to need your surrport its not something I can go through again! Not on my own" Marian exclaimed

"I promise" Robin agreed hugging her.

With that said. Marian retold the story again and this time is was ten time harder because she was unsure of how Robin was going to react. However by the end of the story she was in tears. Robin sat there with her in his arms though and refused to let her go until she stopped crying. When she did eventually stop Robin put his hands on either side of her head and spoke to her calmly.

"Marian, you won't believe how proud of you I am. For someone to be able to tell someone about that. For you to tell me about that. For you to remember something like that. You are one of the bravest people I know. Not one of the weakest. Most people would have broke down, lost it. Not you. You kept it together for your friends and family. You are the most amazing person I know! There's one thing that I want you to know though" Robin stated "If Guy comes any where near you or any one of us I will not be able to stop myself!"

"I wouldn't mind that" Marian smiled

"Come on I think we have earned to nice lay in. Time to get some sleep" Robin suggested leading Marian to the bedroom.

**Woop! Someone asked for action well theres a bit and theres more to come! On a role! Expect more trouble in paradise :) x **

**Please Review! i will be so happy if i get 50 reviews :) x**

**Love You all**

**Chaz..x**


	16. Sarah

It had been a week since the whole Sarah thing and the gang had decided that they needed to do something that would be fun. Sarah had be fired from the school after being informed by Marian that she was unstable and what had happened. Marian however was unsure of this for the simple reason she was worried Sarah would do something else to harm them. Robin had a concert tonight and Marian had decided to stay home as she still had a bit of work to do before she returned to work next week. So here she was sat on the sofa and wine glass in front of her and papers spread out around her. Just as she was going through her GCSE topics the phone rang. It was Robin.

"Hello Marian speaking"

"**Well I hope so or I have the wrong number" **

"Hey hows the concert going?"

"**The opening act is good. Were on in like 10 minutes."**

"Aww and you thought you'd call me. Your going soft Robin"

"**Me soft! Never! Actually with the whole Sarah thing that happened I forgot to give you your present. Its in the top draw next to your bed and before you say I shouldn't waist my money. I didn't I just wanted to get you something so when I'm away like tonight you have something to remind you of me" **

"Okay wait just one minute I'll go get it and see if I can forgive you for this little gift"

Marian jumped off the sofa and ran down the hall to her bedroom. Once there she dove onto the bed and opened her draw. In there sat a black box with a bow onit. She sat up and opened it. Inside sat a necklace. It was silver chain and hanging from that was a heart with an arrow through it. Either side of it was the letters R and L. Marian smiled at it.

"**So do you like it?" **

"No"

"**Oh"**

"I Love it! Robin it's beautiful"

"**Well then it a perfect match for its owner" **

"Robin you truly are turning soppy"

"**You just make me that way Maz. You mean so much to me. I got to go but I'll be home later I promise."**

"Thank you Robin for everything I'll see you tonight"

"**Bye"**

"Bye"

Marian starred at the necklace. God could he get any more perfect. They had been together to only a month and 3 weeks and some how she couldn't imagine her life without him. She never wanted this paradise to end. She knew that she relayed on him more than she had any one else that scared and pleased her. She trusted Robin more than anyone else. She put on the necklace and touched it with a fond smile. She then sighed and decided that she really needed to get this work done because if I didn't do it now she'd regret it later. Heading back into the living room she resumed her earlier position. However she found that she was constantly looking at the clock counting the hours till Robin would return or her mind would wonder off to think about what he would be doing at that point. Before she knew it her day dreaming had taken up a whole hour and a half. It was only when her bell went off did she decide to give up. She stood up and headed towards the door expecting Katie or Djaq. However when she opened the door she saw Sarah standing there.

"Sarah what do you want?" Marian sighed she was just having a lovely evening

"Home alone I see" Sarah smiled just walking into the flat

"Sarah what are you doing here" Marian asked again

"I wanted to talk to you about you getting me fired from my job" Sarah stated

"I did not get you fired. You got yourself fired by not informing the school about your history" Marian argued

"Very well. But how do you work your way out of having an affair with my boyfriend?" Sarah asked

"Ha! Please tell me were not talking about Robin?" Marian exclaimed

"Who else would we be talking about?" Sarah stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "I mean I wouldn't even be having this conversation with you if I didn't know that you were already in a relationship with Guy. I just think its best if you end this affair here and no one needs to know about it."

"You've got to be kidding me! Did locking you up in the nut house not work the first time? Are do you need to become a permanent resident!" Marian laughed

"Marian you don't truly believe that he cares for you? I mean if he can do this to me than what's to stop him doing it to you? I'm willing to work through this with Robin. I don't think you are" Sarah explained

"There's nothing to work through! Robin couldn't care less about you! He never has! All he's ever felt for you is pity! He doesn't love you! Never has never will! Get lost okay! No body wants you here!" Marian Shouted at her

Before Marian knew it she was pinned up against her wall. The look in Sarah's eyes told Marian she had gone over the mark. She truly looked like a crazy women.

"You know nothing! Your nothing but a perfect toy in his life! He'll get over you! Then he'll realise I'm the one for him. But obviously you need a push to get lost." Sarah spat

"Sarah calm down! Think about this. There's no need to do anything rash. I'll do whatever you say! I'll break up with him! Then you can have him"

"NO! You won't do it! That's what the last one said! No one understands what we have. It's a connection that can't be broken! He just needs to realise it!" Sarah stated. Marian wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or to her "Go sit on the sofa! I need to think of what I'm going to do!" Sarah stated pushing Marian into the living room.

"How do I know you won't go telling someone and get me locked up again! I won't go back to that place! Not again! They don't understand! That without him I don't have a life! There's no point! They all idiots! The whole bloody world! They hate me because I'm pretty. Because I'm better than people! There Jealous and so do everything to take away what is mine!" Sarah was in hysterics pacing in front of Marian.

While Sarah continued her rant Marian shuffled over to were she had left her home phone. She had no clue who the last person she called was. It could be the pizza place down the street or it could be someone who would get this message and do something about it. She hit the call button and hoped to God someone would know what was going on. When she believed it gave someone time to pick up she started to talk to Sarah again.

"Sarah believe me I know what's wrong. You can have him okay. You think I want to deal with this. Just don't do anything that could mean you get sent back. I mean hurting me is only going to get you sent away from Robin again isn't it." Marian tried to reason

"Not if nobody finds out it was me. If there's no evidence left!" Sarah had a glint in her eyes. "Get up!" She shouted. Marian did as she was told and pushed her towards her bedroom. She then pushed Marian in side and shut the door. The jammed something up against it.

"Sarah! Sarah! What are you doing? Sarah!" Marian shouted through the door

"I'm making sure you won't bother us again! And that I will never go back to that place!" Sarah told her.

"Sarah what does that mean! SARAH!" Marian screamed

No reply came. Marian looked around her. She was locked in her bedroom and unable to escape she was 3 floors up on a flat building and no way out. Her mobile was in the other room and she had no phone in the bedroom. She hoped to God Sarah was just going to leave her there and expect her to die of starvation or something. Somehow she didn't think she was that stupid. Before she knew it she could smell smoke from the front room. This made Marian really panic! She had set the house alight! Not just endangering her but all the people in the building! She ran her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes. She then ran into her on suite bathroom and soaked them in water. She then padded them under the door to stop smoke getting in. She then ran to the window and shouted out hoping someone would hear her. But she couldn't get it open. She was really panicking now. The smoke was coming in and there was nothing she could do. She sank to the floor coughing . Soon the smoke got to much for her and she passed out clutching the necklace she wore.

_Meanwhile..._

Robin came off stage to find he had a voice mail from Marian on his phone. He called it up and listened.

"_Sarah believe me I know what's wrong. You can have him okay. You think I want to deal with this. Just don't do anything that could mean you get sent back. I mean hurting me is only going to get you sent away from Robin again isn't it."_

He heard Marian say. "Will! We need to get to Marian's now!" Robin shouted already legging it towards the exit.

"Robin! What's going on?" Will shouted running after him

"Sarah's at Marian's and she's really lost it!" Robin shouted back

"Guys car now!" Will shouted to them

Soon all the guys were racing back to Nottingham. Normally it would be an hour's drive but the way Robin was driving it would take them about 30 minutes. On the way Robin through his phone at Much and told him to get the girls to Marian's now. He then told them to listen to the voice mail considering he hadn't bothered to listen to it all. They heard all of the conversation between Marian and Sarah and the more Robin heard the more worried he got. Katie called them when they were about 5 minutes away.

"Katie! What's happened please tell me she's okay?" Robin asked

"Robin you need to get here now!" Katie stated

"What's happened?" Robin shouted

"There's been a fire in the building" Katie told them

As she said this Robin arrived on the street. Before the car had even stopped Robin was out off it and running to the lights. He could see the fire from where he was standing. No one was stopping him. He was pushed through the crowd of people that were there. He would of probably ran right into the building if the policeman hadn't stopped him.

"I have to get in there! Marian's in there! I need to make sure she's okay! I need to make sure she's safe!"Robin shouted

"Please sir we have everything under control!" the policeman told him

"Robin!" Katie called from behind the policeman

"Katie!" Robin shouted. The policeman let him pass and he ran to Katie "Please tell me she got out?"

"There trying to reach her. They think the fire was started from her flat. But they don't know where a bout's she is" Katie explained

"She's in the bedroom!" Robin told her

"How do you know this?" Katie asked

"She left me a voice mail! When Sarah turned up she must have been scared! Does it matter I just know she's in her room!" Robin shouted

With this information Katie told one of the fireman and they set on the task of getting her out. It was probably the longest time in Robin's life ever. He would never forgive himself if she died. He hadn't even been able to tell her that he loved her! He wanted to tell her when he got back from the concert but now it looked like he'd never get the chance. This was all his fault. If only he'd done something about Sarah! Made sure she was really gone. Then she was there. In the arms of a fireman who was being lowered down by a lift. Robin all but ran to her. They placed her on a stretcher. She was still unconscious.

"Marian!" Robin said when he was close to her

The paramedic's put a mask on her and pumped oxygen into her. They then put her into the ambulance and Robin refused to leave her side. When they got her to the hospital Robin was forced to leave her side when she was taken into the treatment room. He was directed to the waiting room. He was soon joined by the rest of the gang. Katie was the first to reach him. Lilley was attached to him as soon as she arrived. She was terrified by what Sarah had done. She suddenly felt so very lucky to have survived. Soon a nurse walked in and Robin was up straight away. She looked around at everyone and smiled.

"She is still unconscious but we positive that she has no other injuries then just smoke. She should wake up soon. She's on a oxygen mask. You can sit with her but she'll need her rest when she wakes up" the nurse explained leading them to the room were Marian lay. As soon as Robin saw her he was at her side holding her hand. She looked so fragile and sick. He knew she would hate this.

Robin didn't leave her side and the others were all stood around the room. All waiting for her to come round. None of them would really relax till she was awake and talking. Robin refused to leave her even after 2 hours. He refused to eat or even drink. Didn't want to leave in case she woke up. A knock came from the door and in walked a man in a suit.

"Sorry to disturb you all but I'm looking for a Mr Locksley?" He stated

"That's me" Robin said his eyes never leaving Marian's sleeping form

"We'd like to talk with you. We believe you have some idea of how this fire started" He informed them

"What ever I have to say to you they already know. However all you need to know for now is that you need to arrest Sarah Marshal. Much give him my phone and show him the voice mail. That should be enough for you to keep her till you get the whole story." Robin stated

"We can help too" Lilley stated

"Okay well we have a room set up down the hall were we can interview each one of you" He stated

One by one they were all interviewed some were more helpful than others. Robin however refused to leave Marian and they ended up doing the interview in Marian room. When they were done the officer promised Robin they'd arrest Sarah as they had enough evidence to do so. With that said he told Robin to call him when Marian was ready to talk about it and left. Robin told the others to all go home and get some rest. It took all Robins power not to cry when they were all gone. He had to be strong for Marian.

"I'm so sorry Marian. I could of stopped this. I should of stopped this." Robin stated

"Hey! I'm the one meant to be feeling sorry for myself aren't I?" Marian joked

"Your awake?" Robin said looking up into those blue eyes he'd missed so much

"No I'm sleep talking" Marian laughed

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked

"Like I could run a marathon" Marian grinned

"Oh Marian you scared me so much" Robin told her

"Hey where's your sense of humour gone" Marian smiled at him

"This is not something to joke about Marian! You could of died" Robin stated

"I know that Robin! But I didn't! Thanks to you!" Marian argued

"What are you talking about? I'm the reason the fire was started in the first place" Robin asked confused

"No! Sarah is! Your the reason they knew were to find me! You don't think I didn't hear what you said to the police? Stop blaming yourself for something you can't control! What your saying is like me saying I killed my cat because I let it outside and it got hit by a car!" Marian told him "So stop being so self hating and laugh!"

"I can not believe you!" Robin laughed "You were almost burnt alive and your telling me that I should be happy. You truly are amazing"

"Well waking up to your beautiful face is a plus" Marian smiled

"I was so scared that I'd lost you" Robin sighed holding her hand

"Your not getting rid of me that easily. Maybe you should call the others so they can all stop panicking" Marian told him "And you better tell that lot I'm awake so they can come poke and prod me"

"Fine but after that I'm not leaving till you do" Robin stated "and no arguing"

"No complaints here" Marian smiled

**Well! Wow! I am so happy with this chapter! I was tempted to leave it as a cliff hanger but I didn't feel like being mean :) x Be happy :) x SO happy that people are actually reviewing :) x Yay! X Someone asked for some trouble well here it is! I love writing it but I love the love stuff too! So tell me what you think! **

**Review Please!**

**Love you **

**Chaz...x**


	17. Home Sweet Home

**Well Guys its been a while since I updated and I'm sorry but I'm suddenly having a need to carry this on. So here it is the next chapter please enjoy!**

**Right I know in the past chapters Alice and John had only just met but I'm going to change it so that there already married. Sorry it just goes better with the story. Thank you x **

It had been two weeks since the fire at Marians flat and Sarah had been arrested. Marian had spoke to the police and told them what had happened. She was told there would be a court case and she would be called as a witness. But that wasn't for a couple of months while they collected all the evidence. Most things had been destroyed by the fire but a few things had been saved. Unfortunately all of Marian teaching plans had been destroyed; she was lucky enough that most of her plans were her laptop which luckily wasn't destroyed in the fire. It seemed her bedroom was the least hit place in the house. For the past two weeks Marian had been staying with Katie. It felt like they were back in university sharing a room again. Robin had barely left her for the two weeks but however today she hadn't seen him all day and she was becoming suspicious. Katie wasn't helping because she had a stupid smile on her face that meant she knew something that Marian didn't. But every time Marian asked Katie would avoid it. Marian gave up and figured she'd find out soon enough. About an hour later Robin appeared with a smile on his face and Marian was even more worried about what was going on. Robin came and sat next to Marian and turned to watch the TV. Marian couldn't take it anymore she needed to know what was going on.

"Okay if someone doesn't tell me right now what the hell is going on I'm going to be extremely mad!" Marian exclaimed

"What do you mean?" Katie acted clueless

"You have had that smile on your face all day that I know means you know something you cant tell me" She turned to Robin "And you have been gone for the whole day when for the past two weeks I've been trying to get you to go out without me. So somebody better tell me what's going on or somebody's going to get hurt."

"Okay I'll show you but you have to promise not to get upset" Robin said standing up

"Now I'm worried" Marian replied "But fine"

"Come on then" Robin stated standing up and pulling Marian with him.

Robin led her out to his car and she got in. Robin jumped into the drivers seat with a massive smile on his face. He couldn't wait to show her what he'd been working for weeks. He stayed silent the whole trip and he could see Marian was completely clueless. He was actually surprised he'd been able to keep this from her. He knew that she would take this one of two ways. She would either be extremely touched and jump into his arms and kiss him or she will start shouting and screaming about the amount of money he's spent and then walk out and demand for him to undo all of it. Robin was hoping for the first choice but he knew Marian well enough to know that it was more likely the latter. But I a guy can dream right!

They pulled up to a building and Robin jumped out and run round to her door to help her out being the gentleman he is. She gave him a very confused look and he just smiled pulling her along into the building. Robin pulled her over to an elevator but not before smiling at the woman at the reception desk. Once in the elevator and Marian turned on Robin.

"Robin why the hell are we here? And exactly what is here?" Marian questioned

"Will you just be patient you'll see in just a minute?" Robin grinned literally bouncing on his spot.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. There was a gate in front of them and Robin typed in a code and then lifted it up. As soon as it was out of the way all Marian could do was gape. In front of her was a open space living room. With a kitchen attached to it. It was massive. To the left she could see a wide screen TV on the wall with chairs and sofa's opposite it. To her left was the kitchen that looked good enough for a top chef. Then straight in front of her was a line of windows that looked over the Nottingham. To the far left was a beautiful black grand piano just waiting to be played. She didn't know what to say so she just looked at the man standing beside her who had an amazing smile on his face.

"Robin, who lives here?" Marian was scared to ask

"That would be me. Marian I'd like to welcome to you to my new apartment and hopefully you're temporary home" Robin replied looking hopeful. "But before you start freaking out I had brought this place before the fire and I just getting it sorted it out and then the fire happened and after all the worrying I realized you'd need somewhere to stay not that I don't love staying at Katie's with you but we need our own place and well I just thought I'd finish off this place and then we can live here till your flats all sorted out again or maybe you could just like live with me" Robin rambled and the murmured the last part. Marian just starred back at him taking in all the information. "Please say something Marian"

"Err.. You want me to move in with you?" Marian asked in a sort of daze

"Well yeah. Why not we basically live with each other as it is but I understand if you don't want to I mean we've only being going out for…" Robin was interrupted by Marian jumping on him and kissing him.

"You are amazing!" Marian exclaimed

"So is that a yes?" Robin grinned

"Of course it is!" Marian smiled "Yes! Yes a thousand times yes!" Marian shouted

"Come on let me show you around our new home" Robin told her dragging her off to show her the rest of the house.

Robin took her to the far side of the room where there was a door way that lead to a passageway of doors. Each room held different things. The first door on the right held a guest bed. The first door on the left held the second bathroom. The next room on the right was the office this is where Marian could do all her school work and Robin could take business calls. The room opposite held a lot of instruments and a sofa. Robin explained that it was his writing room but Marian was welcome to use it whenever she wanted. Finally the door at the end of the hallway held the main bedroom. There was a king sized bed against the back walk that was all windows. Apparently they were the windows that you could see out of but the people on the outside couldn't see back in. To the left of the room was the on suite bathroom. Then to the right was the walkthrough wardrobe. Marian was amazed by all of it. It was like her dream home.

"So you like it?" Robin asked

"Nope, I love it! It's amazing!" Marian grinned "But you know what it needs. Photos! It feels so unlived in at the moment we need to make it look like a home not a show house. And I know just the people to help us" Marian smiled

oOo

Two days later Marian was sat in the living room of her new home with her girls waiting for the boys to bring everything up they would need to make this apartment a home. As soon as the elevator dinged the girls jumped up and ran over letting them in. All the boys had stacks of boxes filled with things to make the apartment more home like. With the boxes placed down the girl shoed the boys out of the apartment as they had a press conference and they wanted it to be a surprise for the boys when they got back.

"Robin I'm so going to laugh if we come back and they've turned this into a chick pad!" Alan laughed

"Marian wouldn't do that to me" Robin replied looking at Marian to confirm it.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you now go your going to be late!" Marian told him pushing them into the elevator and pressing the button.

"Okay so where to put the pink rug?" Katie shouted so the boys would hear.

With the boys gone the girls set to work of unloading the boxes. Some of the boxes held Marian clothes and things that weren't burnt in the fire. Then there was the stuff that Marian had got done especially for the apartment. Like the massive poster of the boys from one of there many photo shots. Marian had gone through all of Robin's stuff when he was out one day and found a photo of the gang in high school and couldn't help but get it enlarged and placed it on the shelf in the living room. Next to it was a photo of the girls from high school it seemed only fair. Then in the middle was a photo of the group of them they had done on opening night of Hannah's club. They added photos everywhere and added flowers and things that made the apartment look more like a home. After a couple of hours of moving things around the girls stopped for lunch and put on the TV to watch the Press conference. They girls were all sat on the sofa and floor waiting for the conference to start. Then the boys walked out and took there seats. You could hear the girls screaming at the boys declaring there love for them. There were even marriage proposals. The girls couldn't help but laugh at this. Once they were seated Much stood up to address the crowd.

"Hey everyone. I'm glad you could all make it out to show your support for the gang here. Will take questions one at a time thank you" Much exclaimed. One by one questioned were asked about the band and there songs. "Yes you in the front"

"What are the band planning on doing now that the tour is over? Do you plan to stay in Nottingham? Or move to some place like London where it is easier to record and sell music?" The reporter asked

"We plan to stay in Nottingham because we grew up here and we love the place. Family is in Nottingham as are our friends. As for the recording we made our first Album here so we don't see why we can't make this latest one here." Much replied

"When you say friends are closer here could it be more to do with the fact that you have romantic interests here. I mean you've all been seen with some ladies and photos taken with some. Even in Spain these same ladies seem to be appearing. So who are these girls' flings or posse's? Or has the famous outlaws decided to maybe settle down for a bit?" the same reported asked

"We don't wish to discuss our personal lives with the press at this moment and as for the girls in the photos we have found a great lot of friends. We will have to talk with the ladies about if they are ready to be put in the spot light that we are in." Robin answered

"Why doesn't he just say yes that we are in a romantic relationship?" Marian asked

"He wants you to say it's alright first." Katie replied

"Girls who fancy's a trip to Nottingham castle?" Marian said standing up "Cause I think its time that the world know that the Outlaws are taken?"

"Oh hell yeah" Djaq stood up

"What are we waiting for?" Hannah said standing up.

With that the girls walked out the house and jumped into Hannah's car. It took them only 5 minutes to arrive at the castle. They parked the car and jumped out putting on there sunglasses. The press conference was taking a 5 minute break giving the girls the perfect chance to find the boys. Katie had already texted Carter who was waiting for them when they got to the security guards. They followed Carter to find the boys sitting in a dressing room.

"Hey Guys you got visitors" Carter smiled walking in

"Hey girls what are you doing here? We thought you were busy making Robin's place a chick pad." Alan smirked

"Well we were but we stopped to watch the press conference and we heard them asking about us and how you didn't quite know how to answer them. So were here to say its fine to tell them about us" Marian stated standing with the girls who all nodded there heads.

"Wow! Back up girls! We weren't telling them about you not because we don't want to. I mean I would love to shout out to them that I'm dating Marian but your lives will never be the same once they find out." Robin stated

"It will be even worse though if we don't. I mean do you really think the press is just going to be 'Oh okay they won't tell us will give them there privacy'! Of course not! There going to follow you around until they get that shot of you with one of us! Then it really will get crazy when were not prepared. This way we choose when they find out about us." Djaq replied

"Djaq's right. This way we have control of the press not the other way around. If we tell them what they want to know now then they won't make up lies about us later" Marian stated

"Are you guys sure about this? Your lives are going to get crazy for a bit" Will asked

"Well it's bound to happen at some point but after everything I've been through I think I can handle this." Marian smiled

"Well then its settle lets go introduce our girls" Robin grinned putting his arm around Marian's waist.

They walked back over to the tables where the press conference was taking place. The guys told them to add some more seats for the girls. They boys were going to sit down first and then one by one they would introduce the girls so each could have the questions out the way. Djaq was up first then Hannah then Eve and finally Marian.

When they got back to the stage and the boys were settled Much stood up and quieted down every one "Okay once again thank you for coming out. The second part of conference will begin now. In the interval we have talked over your questions about the personal life of the band and have decided that it is alright for you to know a bit about the relationships that are going on with the gang. So first up Will" Much signaled to Will who stood up

"Well, I guess I should start by introducing my girlfriend Djaq come out here would you." Will smiled as Djaq walked onto the stage and over to him to give him a hug. One by one each girl was called onto the stage by there respected partner. Once they were all seated the press went wild shouting out questions.

Robin stood up then putting a hand up to silence them before he spoke "I know your all got questions you want answered but the one question that needs to be answered before we ask all the others is how did we meet these beautiful ladies that sit with us. Well that would be my entire fault" The press laughed "You see ladies and gentleman I was taking a tour of Nottingham on my first day back…." And so Robin told them of the story of how the gang met and everyone added there bits. Soon the whole story was told to the point where there holiday in Spain ended.

"Robin, a couple of weeks ago you were at a concert but none of you guys turned up for a signing because of an emergency can you tell us about that?" A reporter asked

"Well at this time I can't say much about what happened but I can tell you someone I care about deeply was affected by something in my life that caused them to be in danger." Robin explained

"We heard that your ex-girlfriend Sarah has been arrested for attempted murder? Does this have something to do with you missing the signing?" Another reporter asked

"I want to make this clear now that I have never nor ever will have a relationship with Sarah. She is an unstable person and I am willing to help her in anyway possible but I can not help her if she continues to try and harm my family and friends." Robin told them seriously

"Marian we just got news that your flat was recently in fire is this what Robin mean by Sarah being unstable?" The same reporter asked

"Look you lot you seem to have all the information and I know you'll probably turn this into a whole I'm a victim and that but I'm not. I'm lucky that I have such good friends and family all around me. Sarah isn't as lucky and we are going to do everything we can to help her and make sure she doesn't harm anyone else that either of us cares about."

Robin turned to her and smiled at her speech. He couldn't help but fall more and more for this girl. Sarah had almost killed her and she was willing to offer to help her. Robin couldn't help but kiss her right in front of everyone. He didn't care he wanted the whole world to know he was in love with this girl. Now all he needed to do was tell her.


End file.
